


You can Bank on it!!

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Sex, Pregnancy, Voyeurism, broken trust, love and hate, sex in public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: What started off like any other Monday for Rey quickly turned into a day she would never forget. During the bank robbery, Rey is forced to perform for the leader of the Heist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvkyloreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/gifts).



> This was originally a one-shot that is getting a story, thanks to many discussions with Luvkyloreylo. Hope everyone enjoys it!! Also  
> Luvkyloreylo has started an Incredible dark fic Pretty Death Why do You Bow? https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984831 go check it out!!!

The morning started like any other morning, make a run to the bank drop off the deposit, pick up more change for the store, afterward stop and get a cup of coffee before heading to work.

But it turned out this morning was not going to be like any other morning Rey has ever had. Today her bank was being robbed, by six masked men. Like everyone else, she was ordered to lay on the floor with the hands-on top of her head. 

Before the men could make it out of the bank, the police surrounded the bank, so now Rey was involved in a hostage situation. One of the men walked around and took everyone’s purse, wallet, and phones.

The negotiations started between the bank robbers and the police, the first hour everyone laid on the floor to afraid to move. When it came apparent, the negotiations were going to take a while; everyone was ordered to sit behind the rows of tables used to fill out bank statements. 

Rey sat wondering how long this was all going to take, thankful the bank robbers had not decided to threaten the hostage’s lives.

They were nearing the second hour when her life took a turn for the unexpected. The leader of the band of robbers had taken to walking back and forth in front of the hostages. She felt like he was inspecting each hostage for something. Rey tried to make herself appear as small as possible. When he stopped in front of her, Rey’s stomach fell, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

“You two,” the leader pointed with his gun to Rey then a dark head man that was seated behind her. “I want you two there in the office.”

Rey looked behind her to the tall man with raven hair. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

Rey shook her head, “please,” she begged not sure what the leader’s intentions were but had a feeling it wasn’t good. 

The Leader stomped forward and pushed the barrel to Rey’s forehead, “right fucking now!!” he demanded. She didn’t notice, but when he yelled, his thick Irish accent was loud and clear.

Rey felt a gentle touch on the back of her elbow, helping her to her feet, “we’re going.” her fellow hostage replied, in a deep voice. 

The tall man guided her to the side office. He walked close to her. He blocked her body with his from the Leader.

“it’s going to be ok,” he whispered in her ear.

Rey nodded, she had never put her trust in anyone, growing up an orphan hasn’t given her the best social skills, but for whatever reason, she was trusting this man. 

“My name is Ben,” he whispered again.

“Rey,” she whispered back. They were ushered into one of the side offices with a large glass window to the lobby of the bank. 

The leader of the heist stood with his weapon pointed at Rey and Ben. “I’m bored, and you two are going to entertain me,” his tone gave the indication his request was not up for debate. 

“Strip,” his command came out nonchalant as if he was ordering something from a McDonald’s menu that he had ordered a thousand times. 

Rey shook her head; the tears continued to flow. “Please, No.,” she whispered. Ben put his hand on her shoulder, moving her behind him. 

The leader shook his head, “no hiding, I want to see it all, side by side. I want you both to strip. Now!” When neither moved, he stepped forward and put the gun to Ben’s temple, “I’m not going to tell either one of you again.” 

Ben watched him move his finger from outside the trigger guard to the trigger. 

Rey stepped from behind Ben, “Ok, ok we.” she tried to hold back a sob, “we are.” She worked the buttons of her shirt, glancing over to Ben, his actions mirroring hers. Soon both were down to their underwear — Rey in her bra and panties, Ben in his boxers. 

The leader wore a ski mask, but Rey could tell he was smiling under the mask, “Everything.” He growled out. 

Ben pulled his boxers off, using his hands to cover himself. Rey slowly reached back to unlatch her bra but didn’t take it off just yet. Slowly she pulled her panties off, before letting the bra slip off her shoulders to the floor. She covered herself with her arm and hands.

“Hands up,” he commanded, brandishing the weapon between Rey and Ben. 

Rey closed her eyes, holding her hands above her head, Ben doing likewise. 

“Fuck,” the leader stepped closer to the pair, he leaned closer to Rey, “would you hold it against me if I told you had a beautiful body?” Rey winched, she was originally from London, she had heard many an Irish man, if she listened carefully she was sure she could pinpoint the area he was from, he walked around the pair laughing. 

“Damn son,” he stopped in front of Ben, his eyes on Ben’s family jewels. “cock like that should be in show business.” Ben watched him with hate in his eyes. 

“Ok, so show and tell is over, I want to see some action.” He stepped back, watching Rey’s and Ben’s reaction. Rey’s eyes shot open, fear in her eyes. She wanted to hide, silently praying this nightmare would end. 

“I want to see you,” the leader pointed his gun at Ben, “fuck her.” He pointed it to Rey.

Ben’s mouth dropped open in shock, “what?” he couldn’t help asking.

Rey shook her head, “please no,” she cried, “please don’t do this.”

The man stood shaking his head as if he was dealing with unreasonable children, “come on, she is fucking hot, and you are hung like a fucking Clydesdale, you both should be thanking me.” He waited all a minute when neither moved. The man moved closer to the pair. “You either fuck her, or I will, and it won’t be gentle.”

Rey looked up at Ben her eyes wide; he could see the fear in her eyes

“I don’t have a condom,” Ben spoke, hoping it might persuade the man to change his mind. 

He laughed, “like I fucking care.”

Ben turned to Rey, “I’m clean,” he spoke in a low voice.

Rey nodded, “me too, I’m on the pill.” She knew the leader of this fucked up heist wouldn’t care about either Ben’s or her welfare, but it made her feel better sharing this with her fellow hostage. 

Ben reached over and touched her chin, leaning down his lips a hair’s breadth from hers, “focus on me,” he whispered. “it’s only you and me.” 

Rey nodded before she felt Ben’s soft lips; she tried not to think about what was happening, the fact she was naked with a total stranger. Forced to engage in a sexual act with a stranger, no matter how handsome she found him. 

Ben’s hands moved down her side pulling her body closer to his; he broke the kiss. His lips on her throat, doing his best not to rush anything. 

The leader watched for a couple of minutes before deciding he wanted this to move along a little faster. 

“I want to see you fondle his cock little girl.” She could hear him pulling a chair over; she glanced around Ben’s large chest to see the man take a seat. She had never felt so much hate if given a chance; she would be more then happy to take that gun and shove it up to his ass before pulling the trigger. 

Rey inhaled deeply bracing herself for what she was being forced to do. Ben pulled back to look down into her hazel eyes. “Just you and me,” he whispered.

Rey nodded her head, her fingers running down the hard muscles of his chest and toned abs. She couldn’t help but marvel at his physique. He was Michelangelo’s David. Ben kissed her jaw, whispering to her to focus on only them and nothing else. He could feel the tremble in her fingertips. He couldn’t help the hiss the moment her warm fingers touched him. Rey tensed up, taking a moment she paused before taking him fully into the palm of her hand. He was enormous; the tips of her fingers barely touched. She lightly ran her fingers up and down the velvety skin; she stopped long enough to spit in her hand before returning to stroking him. Ben did his best not to moan, unable to keep his arousal at bay. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the crook of her neck. 

“It’s ok,” she replied. 

He felt hard and long in her hand; his fingers gripped into Rey’s hips. Rey couldn’t help but feel like she would have enjoyed this if they were not forced. Suddenly all she could think; did he have a wife or girlfriend?

She pulled back for a moment, looking into his eyes. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” not sure why she felt it necessary to tell him this, but it felt important to her. 

Ben smiled, “I’m single as well.”

Rey blushed, “I’m not sure why it matters, I just,” she paused, unsure what to say. 

“I understand, don’t want to feel guilty for this.” He whispered. 

Rey nodded, happy he understood what she was trying to say.

The leader watched Rey stroke Ben. He moved to the desk that sat behind them. With a sweeping motion, he pushed everything to the floor. 

“Ok, time to get the little lady ready for her big debuted.” He stepped back to give Rey and Ben a little room. “can’t just go impaling her with that monster you call a cock. Time to put that mouth to work.”

Rey’s cheeks turned a bright red. Ben looked down into her eyes. Again, he whispered to her, “Just you and Me.” 

Rey nodded moving closer to the desk; Ben took hold of her hips, lifting her onto the desk. Rey laid back, closing her eyes, her hands covering her chest. She felt Ben move her legs over his broad shoulders. He kissed the inside of her knee, his attempt to ease her into this. Her heart fluttered the closer his lips moved to her sex. 

She could feel his hot breath on her, and she opened her eyes looking down to see Ben looking up at her. She thought he was waiting for her permission, even though neither wanted this, he gave her the courtesy of her approval before touching her. Rey nodded, her arms covering her chest, she closed her eyes again. 

He allowed the tip of his tongue to trail gently down her slit, her breath caught in her chest. Ben glanced up to see her bite into her bottom lip. He may not have control over their situation, but he could try to be as gentle and pleasurable as possible for both. 

His tongue pushed through her folds, the soft curls tickling his lips. Before long he could hear Rey moan, he could tell she was fighting to keep as still and silent. She was unwilling to give their Captor any more than possible. 

Ben knew he was big; he had been told by every one of his previous girlfriends. Not knowing Rey’s sexual history, he wanted to prepare her as best he could. He slipped the first finger into her warm body; she was tight. His tongue caressed her clit while inserting another finger, then a third stretching her in preparation. Before long, his meticulous attentions brought her to orgasm. 

Rey couldn’t help crying out as she came undone. 

The leader clapped, amused at masterminding his personal porn show. “I knew you had it in you boy.” He laughed, “Now I want to see you put that thing to use.” He motioned to Ben. 

Ben stood up between Rey’s legs; she kept her eyes tightly closed. 

“Rey,” she heard Ben softly calling her name, she looked up at him. He had a look of uncertainty and sadness in his eyes. 

“It’s ok,” she assured him, “I trust you.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping her eyes on his, determined to not let him feel alone. He sucked in his bottom lip, taking himself in hand his eyes drifted down to her wet sex, glancing back up he watched her eyes. 

Rey focused on Ben; she glanced down at his cock pressed between her legs. He eased himself forward; she was still wet and aroused from her orgasm, making it easier for him to slide into her. The stretch was unfamiliar. She held her breath until he was fully seated. He stood still, their eyes locked, Rey gave him a slight nod before he thrust his hips forward. 

Rey had never felt so full before; she focused on his eyes, ignoring everything else around them. Ben bit his bottom lip; the way her body squeezed him was exquisite. He couldn’t help thinking about how he wouldn’t mind spending his life doing this with her. 

Ben and Rey focused on each other, ignoring the comments of the Leader. Rey was so lost in the moment; she reached out with one hand to intertwine her fingers with his. Ben’s hand spanned the width of her hip, his thumb rubbing small circles around her clit. Rey felt it like a tension cord pulled too tight. Before long she felt the snap, bucking her hips to his, she cried out his name. Ben followed quickly after, breathless he laid across the length of her body. 

Rey smiled and kissed him; the sound of clapping brought both back to the present. Ben groaned, looking up at the man, doing his best to cover Rey’s nude body from his eyes. 

“Hey Boss, the cops want to talk to you.” One of the bank robbers, relayed the message, his eyes never leaving the nude couple on the desk.

The man turned and looked at him, “ok, I’m coming.” He turned back to Rey and Ben, “we are done here, you two can get dressed and get your asses back with the others.”  
The man turned and walked out, leaving the messenger to watch the couple get dressed. Ben made it a point to block his view of Rey. Once they were dressed, they were led back to the main lobby with the other hostages. A partition wall separated the hostages from the office at the front of the lobby. Rey looked again relieved that from this area the office window was out of view. 

Ben looked conflicted when Rey sat down like he wasn’t sure if he should sit next to Rey or not. She looked up, reaching for his hand. Ben took her hand and smiled, sitting down next to her. 

“thank you for taking care of me,” she whispered to him.

Ben’s cheeks flushed, “I couldn’t bear thinking about him touching you.” He bit his bottom lip again, Rey was sure that it was a nervous tick. 

“I have to be honest about something,” Ben looked into her eyes, “I’ve been working up the nerve to talk to you. I noticed you a couple of months ago coming in every Monday, but I didn’t have the courage.” Ben sighed, “I hope that doesn’t creep you out.” 

Ben hoped his confession didn’t sour his chances of getting to know Rey better. Rey ducked her head down, a tint of redness to her cheeks. 

“I noticed you as well,” she smiled up at him. 

Ben smiled, “this is most likely a bad time to ask this, but can I take you out to dinner?”

Rey smiled, “I’d like that.”

Ben and Rey stood looking down at their 1sth wedding anniversary cake. Rey smiled up at Ben, happy to be surrounded by their family and friends. 

Her best friend Finn had finally brought his girlfriend Rose to meet Rey and Ben. Everyone sat on the couch, eating cake, and sharing funny stories about each other. Rey told the story of how she met Ben during the bank robbery.  
Ben smiled at her she returned his smile, they had both agreed not to tell anyone about the sex. 

The robbery had gone on for almost seven hours when the police stormed the bank. Amazing the robbers had gotten away; they had been keeping the police distracted with demands. All the while they were moving millions of dollars of uncut diamonds from the banks safe, through a storm drain they had cut an access hole into the basement of the bank. No one was the wiser. 

It was called the heist of the century, neither Ben nor Rey wanted to go into details about the forced sex. She wanted to forget it all happened, everything but meeting Ben. 

The party died down, and most everyone went home; it was close to midnight. Rey found being six-months pregnant she couldn’t rest till everything was cleaned. Rey had a bag of garbage for Ben to toss, but she couldn’t find him anywhere in the house. 

She finished cleaning the kitchen and took the bag out the back door to the can on the side of the house. 

“Come on Ben, it’s been a fucking year we need this,” Rey stopped dead in her tracks, that voice that accent. She walked around his truck to find Ben standing talking to a tall red head man and a short Hispanic man. 

“Ben,” Rey’s voice silent the men, she was near tears, she stood shaking the bag of garbage held tightly in her grip. She knew his voice. He was the leader of the robbers the one that forces her and Ben to fuck.  
Her eyes widen. Ben looked scared. 

“Rey, baby,” he took a step towards her, she steps back shaking her head, she turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

“REY,” Ben turned to chase after her, Hux grabbed his arm.

“Ben, we ha…” Hux tried to stop him from leaving. 

Ben jerked his arm out of Hux’s hand, “Back the fuck off Hux, fucking go man I have to fix this.” Ben yelled at Hux, pointing to where Rey had just run. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Ben didn’t give Hux a chance to say anything else; he was in hot pursuit of Rey. He found her on the bathroom floor; her head hung over the toilet throwing up.

He kneeled behind her to pull her hair back. Rey twisted and pushed his hands off her.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” her eyes were red, cheeks wet with tears. 

Ben slumped his hands rest on the floor on either side of his lap. “Please Rey,” he whispered, his eyes burn with the threat of tears.

“Who are you?” she croaked out a sob, her backrest against the cold porcelain of the tub. Her arms wrapped around her round belly. 

“I’m your husband, someone that loves you very much.” his voice was soft, she could hear the regret in his tone. He pulled himself off the floor and held out his hands to help her up.

Rey shook her head; Ben reached for her again, she slapped his hands away. 

“Rey, please it’s not good for you or the baby to sit on the floor.” he reached out to her, his eyes pleading for her to accept his help. 

“You tricked me, you used me like a cheap whore,” she spits out with as much venom as possible. 

His eyes went wide, “No, baby, that’s not true!” Ben shook his head, “I love you.”

“You were in on the bank robbery, why?” she sobbed, “why did you pick me? why would you do that to me?” she screamed at him like her heart was broken.

Ben fell to his knees, his mouth open, his large body slumped before her, “I..” Ben closed his mouth, for the first time, he didn’t know what to say. 

His mind raced back to that day, the aftermath of the heist, how she clung to him; he remembered how she shook in his arms. She didn’t want to make a police report, no one saw anything or knew they had been forced to have sex, she didn’t want to report it and have to suffer going through all the details.

Ben followed her home and took her out to dinner. He stayed close to her, reassured her that she was safe. When he took her home, she asked him to stay; she was still shaken up.

That was the start; they saw each other every day. She had confessed a month after the bank job that she had wanted him from the first time she saw him and was glad it was him that was chosen, she confided in him she was a bit of an exhibitionist. 

Her hurt stunned him; he had never thought about what he did in those terms; he was selfish; he knows, he forced his way into her life. 

He sat back on his heels, “Baby; I’m so sorry, I love you and the bean so much.” his voice rough tears dripped from his chin. “I never meant to hurt you.”

The devastated look in her eyes destroyed him. He knew he wouldn’t survive if she left him; she was his everything.

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes; she sniffed, trying to control her emotions. Ben wanted so badly to hold her to make it better. 

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” he swallowed a sob, “do you….,” he covered his face with his large hands. He took a couple of deep breaths, “do you want me to leave?” his voice soft and broken. 

Rey looked up quickly a look of shock and anger flashed in her eyes, “you coward,” Rey reached for the toilet for support to lift herself off the floor. 

Ben quickly stood and helped her to stand; she pushed him off her once she was on her feet.  
“How dare you,” fresh tears flow down her cheeks, her face red her hands shaking. 

“Baby I’m sorry I don’t know what to do, what you need me to do.” his hands balled into a fist, she could tell he was struggling to reach out to her, she knew he wanted to touch her badly. 

“All this time, I thought you were my hero, my protector, only to find out beneath it all you are just another asshole that thought with his dick.” she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Then…” she pointed her finger at him, “then when the truth comes out you want to run and hide like a coward.”

Ben shook his head, “I don’t want to leave you, I… fuck,” his head lowered he fell to his knees again he looked up to her, “Please forgive me, baby, please I love you, I’m sorry so sorry.” his body slumped down his head bowed. He is a defeated man; She knows she could walk out and leave him to suffer. But she loves him and knows that he loves her and their baby. 

To see him like this hurt her heart, “I want to know everything.” she cried out, raw with emotion. 

Ben looked up to her hazel eyes and nodded, “I’ll tell you everything.”

She reached out, Ben took her hand in his, his lips caress the back of her hand, “I love you.” he whispered. He stood and led her to the couch in their living room. 

Rey sat with her back in the corner of the couch; her eyes never left his face.

“I joined the marines when I was eighteen, they took an angry unruly asshole and turned me into a Marine, and I was good at it. I was taught discipline and leadership skills.” he glanced over to Rey she sat listening.

“My platoon was sent to Afghanistan; we were in the country for five days when my platoon was hit. Lost most of my guys, my friends people I didn’t think I’d like became my brothers.” Ben sat back and sighed. 

“I was one of the few with minor injuries,” he pointed to the scar that bisects his face. After a month, I was given a new unit. It was a joint effort with Her Majesty's Armed Forces; our leader was Colonel Kenobi. I was part of a particular group; we were trained to find and take the enemy's assets.” Ben sighed.

Rey frowned, “what does that mean?”

“We would find out where they held their money, gold, jewels anything of value we would steal it.” He ran a large hand through his hair. 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, “why would the Marines teach you how to steal?”

“They can’t fight without being able to buy their weapons or supplies; everything we stole went to our commanders. My team had a high success rate. This is where I met my crew.” He ran his hand over his knees.

“Who is your crew?” Rey asked her arms crossed over her chest.

Ben sighed he had never mentioned his crew to anyone; they had all swore secrecy to protect one another.  
“Chirrut he is our tech guy along with Gwen there isn’t a system they can’t hack, then there is Poe he’s our demolitions. The twins help with moving whatever it is we have stolen Maul and Savage, and last is Armitage we call him Hux he and I plan the robberies and laundry the money,” he spoke each name and prayed that he wasn’t fucking up again.

She pursed her lips, “So you get out of the service, and you all decide that you're going to rob banks?” she said with a disapproving tone. 

He shook his head, “It wasn’t like that, we did what we were ordered to do, when we were discharged we all went our separate ways. We all kept in touch with Colonel Kenobi; he is a father figure to all of us. Being a Soldier isn’t lucrative. When the Colonel was diagnosed with lung cancer..” Ben shook his head. 

“The VA system is fucking broke, too many good people that served their country are left behind. Too many vets, not enough resources, mismanaged funds you fucking name it, it’s my brothers and sisters that are suffering.” his hands were in a tight fist, Rey’s expression softened. 

He took a big breath, “the colonel needed surgery, but the VA couldn’t get him in for two fucking months, that is a death sentence. None of us had enough money between us to get what Colonel Kenobi needed, the man never complained, never bemoaned his predicament.” Ben huffed out a laugh, “the Colonel is the calmest man on the face of the earth. He would tell us not to worry.”

Rey relaxed more on the couch as she listens to Ben. 

“We all agreed we would pull one job, get the money for the Colonel’s surgery, and whatever else he needed. The first job went off like a dream; we were in and out in less than twenty minutes.” He looked up at Rey; she looked less guarded. 

“But you didn’t stop at that one,” she said with a smirk on her face. 

Ben shook his head, “no, we didn’t. I wish I could say we were playing robin hood, taking from the rich to give to the poor. But the fact we all missed the rush, the thrill of the job. We would hit a bank and wait between six months to a year before we would hit another. The money is put into an account and laundry through an offshore account.”

“I don’t understand if you are so good, last year you almost got caught by the police, what happened to the twenty minutes?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben smiled, “this was a definite hit, we were not out for the cash. The bank was holding a shipment of diamonds that belonged to a George Snoke.” Ben’s jaw tightens, she could see a look of disgust in his eyes. 

“Who is George Snoke?” she asked, feeling there was a story there. 

“On the surface, he’s an entrepreneur, behind the scenes he deals in weapons. He had been supplying the Taliban and other terrorist groups with weapons for decades.” He growled out the words. 

“So that explains why you were there, why me?” she whispered. 

Bens attention was drawn back to his wife; his mind turned back to the day he first saw her standing at the teller window. 

Ben walked into the bank, his phone to his ear as he spoke to no one. The phone recorded the details of the bank layout. With every turn of, his head recorded more. He turned in a circle, with a look like he wasn’t sure where he wanted to go. 

He walked up to the teller, a pretty little blonde named Shanna according to her name tag. 

“Hello, I’d like to open a security box.” Ben held the phone in his hand, still recording everything. 

“Ok sir, give me a moment I’ll need you to fill out some information.” Shanna left to grab the paperwork. Ben put the phone to his ear again to record behind the teller's window. 

It was the sweet sound of her voice that caught his attention; he turned to see a beautiful woman at the teller next to his, her English accent sent a shiver down his spine. He moved the phone to his opposite ear to capture her image. 

She turned and smiled at him; he returned the smile. Shanna returned with the paperwork. His angel finished her business and turned to leave. He glanced over to see she was looking at him. She had a slight blush to her cheeks. She quickly turned to leave. 

Once he got back to his car he swiftly watched his video to see her watching him; he grinned like a fool when he saw before she left the bank she turned back with a look of desire in her eyes. 

“Ben?” She said his name. 

“Why?” she had asked him, he looked at her and smiled “Because you are the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life and knew I had to have you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a hot minute since I've touched this story, hoping to have it completed soon, now that it's decided to speak to me again. I hope anyone is reading it find some entertainment!!!

Rey frowned then slapped him, he jerked back with a shocked look on his face, as he held his cheek. 

Her eyes narrowed on him, “You could have just asked me out, asshole,” she growled. 

“How many others did you pull this sick trick on?” Her eyes swelled with tears again, her hands in a tight fist. 

“No one, “ he shook his head, “only you.” he whispered and sat back, hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, ”I’m so sorry.” he cried.

“Ben,” she said his name softly, “I don’t understand why?” 

It broke his heart to see her so utterly lost. 

“We were supposed to leave the country right after the heist,” he looked into her eyes. “and never come back.”

“You were all I could think about from the moment I saw you, Like an angel so beautiful so perfect.” he sighed, “When I saw you there that day, I… “he shook his head, “All I could think was I was never going to see you again, I wouldn’t get to know you to touch you, to know what you tasted like. It was selfish, I know, and I’m a bastard for doing it. But when I saw you there, I convinced Hux to have everyone pulled into the lobby and to separate us.” his voice trailed off. 

She shook her head, her brows pinched, her voice held a confused tone, “But you didn’t leave.”

He went to reach out to take her hand but pulled his hand back to rest in his lap, “I didn’t because you asked me to stay that night.” He stared in her eyes, “It felt like a sign from the heavens, that I was given a special gift. I knew that night I could never leave you. I told the crew to leave me to go and not look back.”

“You changed your plans because of me?” she asked like she couldn’t believe what he said. 

His smile was a little bittersweet, “I was in love with you; I couldn’t bear the thought of not being near you.”

By the look in his dark eyes, she knew he had spoken from his heart. Her bottom lip trembled, “I love you, Ben, I’m not sure if I trust you anymore.”

He nodded and hung his head, “I wish I could take it back, Sweetheart,” he looked up into her eyes, “I never meant to hurt you. I love you and our baby more than life itself.”

She stood up and walked towards their bedroom, she had her back to him, “I need time, I want you to go.” her voice shook, she felt like throwing up again. 

He moved quickly off the couch and stopped right behind her; he wanted to wrap her in his arms and make her understand how much he regretted his actions that he would move the heavens and earth to make her happy. 

“Rey, please.” he choked on please, his sob came out broken like his heart.

She shook her head, “Just for tonight, I need tonight to think.” she wanted to turn around to see him, but she knew if she did, she couldn’t let him walk out the door. “I want you and your crew to come back tomorrow,” she said softly.

She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. He stared at the wood door that separated him from his world. He grabbed his keys from the hook by their front door; he felt numb as he backed his car out of the drive and drove away.

She laid on her bed, her pillow soaked with her tears. She stared at her wedding photo; she loved the way Ben smiled down at her. The look of love on his face made her chest hurt. She praised him as her hero; he had done all he could to protect her, to create what happened, not so scary. 

Now she had to live with the realization that he was the monster that caused her nightmares. That the man she loved could do that to her, expose her like that. She screamed in her pillow.

“FUCKING ASSHOLE, HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?” 

She picked the picture up and threw it at the wall; the glass broke and fell out of the frame. She sat on the edge of the bed; she stared at the broken picture. That was her life now, broken how can she live with him, he was a rapist, he … the baby kicked and pushed against her ribs, Rey took a deep breath.

The tears seem to be without end; she could see him in the morning light smiling at her, he told her every morning how beautiful she is, how lucky he was, how much he loved her. 

She could pack up and leave and never see him again. That thought hurt her heart. Could she deny him his child, or their little girl Benni, her father? Since that day, he had not left her side; anything she wanted, he did everything in his power to get for her. 

She felt so conflicted, and he was all she ever wanted from a partner, kind, caring a passionate lover. Ben never left her wanting or unsatisfied. 

The baby kicked again, she rubbed her belly, “I know Luv I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She decided some warm milk might help her to sleep. She set the burner on a low heat and walked back to the bedroom with a broom and dustpan. 

She held the broken picture frame; the photo had an extended cut across Ben’s face. Her chin trembled; she didn’t want to cut him out of the picture. Rey knew she didn’t want him to leave, and she loved him with everything she had, she took the frame back to the kitchen.

She poured the milk in a mug and sat and sipped it while she took apart the damaged frame, the picture wasn’t ruined. She smoothes the ripped paperback with her thumb. It didn’t look as severe; she could fix it. Rey smiled, this hurt finding out the truth, but it wasn’t a deal-breaker. She would find out tomorrow who these people are and how they fit into her life.

She set the mug in the sink. Her little one had finally settled down. Rey felt the emotional crash; she laid on her side of the bed; her hand went to his empty side. She promised herself this would be the last night she slept alone. 

Ben called Hux and explained everything that happened once they left, Hux gave him the motels name and address. It was a little after one am when he pulled into the parking lot. Hux stood at the door of his motel room with a frown on his face. 

“She kicked you out?” Hux asked as Ben walked in.

“What do you think?” Ben growled back. 

“Can you blame her?” Hux huffed out a chuckle. 

Ben sat down at the foot of the bed, “No, I fucking don’t, I ..”Ben groaned, “I was hoping she would never find out. I’ve fucking had nightmares about just this happening.”

A knock at the door had Ben groaning; he knew it would be the crew to grill him on what happened. He laid back on the bed, his arm over his eyes. He could hear everyone shuffle into the small motel room; he kept his eyes shut, praying the night would just fucking end.

“Well, if it isn’t our fearless leader,” Ben cringed at the sound of Phasma’ amused tone. 

“Please don’t start, I’ve had a shit night.” Ben moaned.

“So, I’ve heard, Hux was kind enough to fill me in on what happened.” Ben felt the bed dip down next to him as Phasma took a seat. 

Ben looked up at Hux, “traitor,” he growled. 

“I must say, you two are fucking morons and disgusting.” Phasma glared at Ben. “How could you even think that was acceptable, Ben?”

He sighed, “I don’t….I” he shook his head, “I know it was fucked up,” he sat up and looked Phasma in the eyes, he was red and wet, “ I never felt that way about anyone else before her.” he said barely audible to even Phasma sitting next to him. 

Maul and Savage sat on the second queen size bed, “So what now boss?” Maul asked Ben. 

Poe sat in the only chair in the room, “I still can’t believe she married you.”

“Fuck you, Poe,” Ben shouted at him. 

“I’m not the one who publicly fu..” Hux turns to glare at Poe, “ENOUGH!” he shouted. 

Ben looked miserable. Hux leaned against the small desk, “So what are you going to do now?” Hux asked Ben.

“I’m going to stay here tonight, and in the morning we are all going back to my house.” He spoke as calmly as he could. “She wants to meet everyone.”

“Not sure I can agree to that,” Savage spoke up.

“Yeah, the reason we haven’t gotten caught is that no one knows we are a team, and now you are asking us to change that?” Poe stood up; he looked around the room. “I’m not going.”

Ben shot off the bed. He grabbed Poe by the shirt he was wearing and jerked him forward his face in Poe’s, “I fucking saved your ass more than once, all the stupid shit you’ve done to almost get us all killed, I’m asking you for once.” Ben choked on the last word; his jaw clenched tightly shut, he willed the tears away.

Phasma stood and gently pulled Ben’s hands-off Poe, he turned and looked at her. “I can’t live without her, please.” he softly begged.

Poe stared at Ben for a minute or so, he straightened his shirt, “I guess it couldn’t hurt to meet the little lady.”

Maul moved off the bed, he patted Ben on the back, “We’ll be there brother, don’t worry.”

Ben smiled at the older man; Savage sighed and followed Maul, “Yea, I guess it couldn’t hurt to meet your girl. But I expect breakfast.” Savage pointed at Ben before he left. 

Poe and Phasma followed the brothers leaving Hux and Ben alone. 

Hux looked at the two beds, “I’m not sharing a bed with you, pervert.”

Ben chuckled, “you’re not my type, tits are too small, and I don’t like my women with a dick.”

Ben laid down, the thought of Rey sleeping alone in the house bothered him, he should have slept out in the car and watched the house. His mind was a flurry of things that could go wrong. 

Hux cleared his throat, “How much trouble am I in?”

Ben looked over to him. The room was dark, but the light from outside crept between the thick blackout curtains “a lot.” Ben said in a somber voice. 

Hux rolled over and pulled the covers over his shoulders, “fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note got to watch Grammarly it makes suggestions that make no sense for a story damn it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have this story finished shortly, thank you all for the lovely comment and kudos hope you continue to enjoy the story!!

Ben barely slept. The whole night he worried about Rey. He kept his phone in his hand, in case she called. Rationally, he knew Rey was ok; she was healthy. The house was secured, but he worried all the same.   
Dawn’s light barely peeked in the window that he was up and ready to go home, he knew no one else would be, Hux snored softly he resisted the urge to wake him. Instead, Ben slipped on his shoes and headed outside.   
He decided to go for a run. It always helped him to clear his head. Maybe he could think of a way to keep Rey. He wasn’t sure how long he had gone for a jog, his watch now read 7:13 am.

He found Phasma sitting outside in the chill morning, a cup of coffee in her hand. Ben sat down next to her in the worn lawn chair.

She took in his disheveled look, “Feeling any better?” Phasma asked.

His eyes looked forward, but Phasma knew he didn’t see anything but his wife, “I don’t know what to do.” Phasma frowned, Ben had always been confident, he always had a plan, she never heard him so unsure of anything before, it unnerved her. 

She wanted to comfort her friend; what he did was hard to forgive. It was so unlike him, the man she knew and cared about wouldn’t take advantage of a helpless woman. But she had to come to the realization is that Is exactly what he did to Rey.

“I want to help you, but fuck Ben, I can’t wrap my head around it.” she frowned, looking at her former leader.

He hung his head, “I wish I could take it all back, I can’t explain what happened that day. I had to have her.” He looked up with his bloodshot eyes, a lost look on his face. 

“The moment I saw her, she was all I could think about, I knew that she was all I wanted in my life.” a tear ran down his cheek. “The way she looked at me, it felt like I was the only man on earth, I was her hero.” he choked out the word hero and put his face in his hands. 

“I’m a fucking monster that terrorized her, she Is never going to want to see me again.” his voice was stained with emotion. 

He sat back, “What takes the cake is that afterward when she asked me to stay because she was scared, that she admitted to me that she was attracted to me, that she was happy it was me, I felt like shit that night a pig, but I let her cling to me.”  
“I came so close telling her the truth a few times, but I’m a fucking coward and couldn’t do it. I couldn’t lose her, and now..” he sighed. “I don’t know what is going to happen today, but whatever she wants, I’ll do.”

“Does she love you?” Phasma asked she felt like she knew the answer, why else would she have Ben come back the day after?

“Yes, I’m pretty sure she is, I don’t think she would have married me if she wasn’t.” Ben sat back in the chair.

“She grew up in the system,” Ben looked up at Phasma a look of shock filled her eyes for a moment.

Phasma knew too well how brutal the Department of Social Services and the British foster care system could be, having grown up passed from one home to another. She has deemed a problem child; a tall female meant she was fair game to the bullies of the world. She learned young how to fight until she ended up in youth justice in England and Wales for breaking a teacher’s jaw for grabbing her breast when she was 16.

Phasma was rehabilitated and offered a chance to serve her Queen and Country, where she met Hux and Ben. They were her family, her brothers; she loved them all. It hurt her to see Ben worry so much. This was something he would have to fix. 

Phasma smiled, “She must be a tough girl.”

Ben laughed, “You have no idea.”

“Give her time, if she truly loves you, she’ll forgive you.” Phasma stood from the chair. “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed; then, I’ll be happy to meet your Rey.”

Ben wondered if it was too early to go home; it was a little after 8 am. He had his five-person crew in tow. He opened the side door that led from the carport to the kitchen. 

“Rey?” he called out, his voice gentle as not to scare her.

He stood for a moment and listened; her car was in the driveway. Phasma touched the back of his elbow, “Still a little early and you two had a rough night, she is most likely still asleep.”

Savage had the fridge door open, looking through its contents. Maul stood next to his brother, both pulled items from the fridge.

Ben looked over a little annoyed; Maul smiled, “go check on your girl; we’ll get breakfast started.”

Hux searched his cabinets. Ben knew what he was looking for, “Tea is in the last cabinet to your right.”

Poe sat down at the kitchen table; Ben noticed he had his morning paper. He shook his head at ease. His people came in and took over. 

Ben caught Phasma picking up something from the kitchen island. He stepped over to see what was in her hand. She turned and handed him the picture. 

His heart ached when he realized it was the photo that always sat next to Rey’s side of the bed; she said it made her smile each morning she woke up. He touched the rip that ran along with his image. Was this his future cut from her life?

He sat the photo down and left the kitchen to seek out Rey. The bedroom door was left cracked open; he gently pushed the door open. Rey laid in the middle of their bed, curled around his pillow. She whimpered in her sleep; the sound of her distress felt like a hot knife twisted in his gut. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from her face; she was in deep REM, her eyes shut, the rapid movement told him that she had a bad dream. 

He leaned over her, “Shh Sweetheart I’m here,”

Her eyes suddenly opened, wet with tears, “Ben,” she cried out and wrapped her arms around him. He sat back on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He held her and let her cry. He wanted to ask what her dream was about but feared it would be about him, what he did. He could feel the tension in her body; he rubbed her back. 

“Are you ok?” he whispered into the crown of her head. 

“I dreamed you went away,” she softly cried, “I was alone,”

He felt like his heart was in his throat; he hated that he hurt her, caused her to doubt him. He hugged her tighter, “I’ll never leave you, Sweetheart.”

Rey stilled when he felt the baby roll, she sat back and smiled at Ben. “She’s awake.” Ben placed his large hand over her belly. He grinned when he felt the small kicks. 

A crash from the kitchen pulled Rey and Ben from their happy moment, Rey wiped her eyes and moved off Ben’s lap. 

“I need to get dressed,” She moved to the closet without looking back at Ben.

“Ok, I’ll go see what they are breaking.” Ben watched her, her back stiff, he could feel the tension roll off her small frame. 

Ben walked in the kitchen, Poe was still seated at the kitchen table, Maul was cleaning up a broken plate, while Savage cooked bacon in his cast-iron pan. He looked around but no Phasma or Hux. 

“Where’s Hux and Phasma?” Ben asked.

“Having a lover’s spat outside,” Maul chuckled. 

“Lover?” Ben gave Maul a look of confusion, “When did that happen?”

“While you were playing house,” Poe answered without looking up from the newspaper. 

Ben cut his eyes to Poe; there were some days he wanted to beat the living fuck out of Poe. But he didn’t want to show Rey how violent he could be, so he let Poe’s dig go. 

Ben stepped outside he could hear Hux and Phasma talking in strained voices. He stopped by the wall, not sure if he should interrupt. He was still in shock to learn that his two closest friends had become lovers. 

“How could you let him do it?” He heard Phasma, “what the hell were you thinking to go along with it in the first place, did you get off watching them fuck!!” the pain in her voice made Hux winch, “I feel like I don’t even know you!” Ben felt sick to hear the pain in Phasma’s voice. 

“I didn’t watch, and I kept my eyes closed, I had no interest in watching him fuck anyone,” Hux spit back.

Hux sighed, “He seems so desperate, I.. he was sure that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She needed a push.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? a push, Hux, you two put her in a position of fearing for her life.” Phasma growled back at Hux. 

“Jesus, I KNOW PHASMA,” Hux shouted back and sighed, “I’m sorry.” Ben barely heard Hux apologize. 

“He’s always joked about not being the type people loved, the way he looked at her as if she was all he needed. I couldn’t refuse to help. I know it was fucked up. I know it was wrong. But I couldn’t deny what I saw.” Hux was softly talking to Phasma at that point. 

Ben swallowed and stepped around the corner, “Um, hey,” Ben made his presence known, “Rey Is awake,” he tilted his head back towards the door. 

Hux had his arms around Phasma, she smiled up at Ben, “Ok, we’ll be in a moment.”

Ben nodded, he went to turn but stopped and smiled at his friends, “I had a feeling you two would eventually stop denying your feelings for each other.” He turned and went back into his house.   
Phasma giggled and kissed Hux; she smiled against his lips, “You two are idiots.” 

Hux laughed, “that we are.”

Ben walked in to find Rey laughing with Savage and Maul at the stove. He stopped to take in the sight of his pregnant wife between the pair of bruisers.

“A little cream to the eggs will make them fluffy; you have to cook on a medium heat not to burn the protein.” Savage flipped the egg in the pan. 

Rey smiled, “Everything smells so good.”

Savage gave the pan a little flick of his wrist, and the egg flipped over in the pan. Rey laughed, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Savage was our cook, out in the bush.” Ben stood by the island. His eyes never left Rey. 

She turned to look at him, a look on her face that he was sure matched his longing. She gave him a small smile before she turned back to Savage. 

He handed the pan over to Rey, “It’s all in the wrist, hold it firmly in your hand and flick your wrist like you are flipping a card over.” Savage stood next to Rey. She stared at the pan and flicked her wrist; the egg flew up and out of the pan, Maul reached out and grabbed the egg and tossed it back in the pan. 

Rey laughed, “quite the reflex you have there.” 

Maul wiped his hand on a kitchen towel, “gotta always be on your game.” Maul laughed and handed Savage the plate with the egg. 

Hux and Phasma entered into the kitchen, Rey’s smile faded the moment she saw Hux. She set her jaw in a hard line. Hux shuffled his feet behind Phasma; he did his best not to look at Rey. 

Phasma stepped forward and held out her hand, “Hello, Rey; I’m Phasma; it’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”

Rey looked up at Phasma; she had to be the tallest woman she had ever met. With her heels on, she was even taller than Ben. Phasma held out her hand to Rey; she shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Rey smiled up at Phasma, she had a warm aura about her that Rey liked.

“This is Hux,” Phasma turned to introduce the tall redhead. 

He looked up at Rey, “Hello,” Hux started to say, Rey stepped forward and slapped Hux across the face.

“Bastard,” Rey screamed at him.

Phasma’s eyes went wide; Ben started to move towards Rey when she turned and ran towards her bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Hux softly replied, his hand on his hot cheek. 

Ben turned to follow Rey, Phasma grabbed his arm, “No, you stay here; let me talk to her.”

Ben looked conflicted, “She needs..” 

“She needs a moment, Ben, and not to be reminded what you two idiots did to her.” Phasma headed to Rey’s bedroom. 

She knocked on the door, “Rey, may I come in?” she gently called through the door.  
Phasma listened she could hear Rey cry, after a couple of minutes she heard Rey move towards the door. Rey opened the door, her eyes red, she stepped aside to allow Phasma in her room. 

“Thank you, and I know this is difficult for you. Meeting us all after what you found out.” Phasma reached out and took Rey’s hand and led her back to the bed. 

The two women took a seat on the foot of the bed. 

Rey shook her head, “I can’t believe he did that to me.” she sounded broken to Phasma.

“I know, dear, I swear if I had known what those two were up too, I would have stopped them.” Phasma gave her hand a gentle caress. 

“I think there is something about Ben I need to share with you.” Phasma stared at Rey; she didn’t want to force information on the smaller woman if she wasn’t ready. 

Rey looked up with a pinch between her brows, “And what would that be?”

“Well, to fully explain, I have to start from the beginning when I first met Ben.” Phasma gave her a sweet smile. 

Rey sat silent for a moment, Phasma could see her debate going on in her mind, “Ok,” she said softly. 

“He told you about his time in the military and how he met us?” Phasma asked. 

Rey nodded, “He said you were all part of special operations to rob the enemy, and after he was discharged that you all started again to help your commander Kenobi.” 

Phasma smiled, “Yes, that is all correct, when I met Ben he was a young cocky platoon sergeant almost to the point of arrogance in how he led, he was always so confident in his leadership. But he was damn good; his operations went according to his plans with little to no problems. And if we ran into a snag, he was already two steps ahead of everyone in how he fixed them.”  
Rey sat quietly, listening, her hands on her round belly. She could feel the small kicks or movement of her daughter. 

“The only time he wasn’t confident was with women,” Phasma smiled at the slight surprise in Rey’s eyes. 

“He never seemed like he knew what to say to them, or he just didn’t seem to want to talk to them at all.” Phasma laughed, “He’s our great leader, a group of testosterone-filled guys all who had no problems are all sweet-talking any girl they set their mind to into bed. But Ben, he always had something else to do. We all started to wonder if he was gay and wanted to keep it to himself.”

Rey couldn’t help the giggle, “Ben gay?”

Phasma shrugged, “But we never saw him with a man either, so finally Hux, the redhead you slapped the shit out of, asked him. Ben had told him that he hadn’t met the right person yet.”

Rey bit her bottom lip and looked down, “I shouldn’t have slapped Hux.”

“Oh no, no Sweety he deserved it, I love him, but he earned that slap, so please don’t apologize.” Phasma smiled at Rey. 

Rey smiled and nodded.

“We concluded that Ben was a sexual, that he most likely didn’t get those urges most people do. It’s a big world with all sorts. Well, that is till our last job, when he saw you.” Phasma smiled. 

“Me?” Rey looked a little confused.

“He’d never talked about anyone, but he couldn’t stop talking about the girl he saw at the bank. A beautiful girl with the face of an Angel and the voice of a siren was his exact words. I remembered them because I couldn’t believe this was our Ben.” Phasma grinned, “Ben had always had a seriousness about him like life had been hard on him, and he didn’t know what happiness was until he saw you.”

Rey’s chin trembled tears started to run down her cheeks, “Really?” she asked, Phasma heard the hopefulness in her voice. 

Phasma nodded, “I would never lie to you; you can ask any of the guys out there. They will all tell you the same thing. I’m not trying to excuse what he did to you. That was unbelievable, and I told him as much. I know he is regretful and hurting because of what he did. But I wanted to let you know that I know he loves you.” 

Phasma sighed, “I hope that knowing a little more about Ben would give you some comfort.”

Rey wiped her eyes and smiled at Phasma, “Yes, thank you. I feel like I know nothing about him.”

Phasma nodded, “I’m sure if you asked, he would tell you everything.”

Rey and Phasma returned to the kitchen, everyone was quiet, as if the least bit of noise would shatter everything. Ben looked up as the women approached the small table. Ben stood and offered her his seat.   
Rey stared up at Ben for a minute; she could see the tension in the way he held his body.   
She knew he wanted to touch her but wouldn’t give in to his urge until she permitted him. She tried to touch him, to hug him and feel his warm embrace, but she wanted to have a clear head.

Rey took a seat; the table sat four people. Poe kept his place, Phasma took a seat. Ben stood near Rey, she looked up at him and with her foot pushed out the other chair. Ben glanced over at the chair and took the seat next to Rey. 

The other three stood by the kitchen island. Rey took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Thank you for coming to meet me, I’m not sure where to start, but I’d like to get to know each of you a little better.” Rey stared in Ben’s eyes as she spoke. 

“And I’d like to start with you…” she turned and looked in the direction of the island, “Hux.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hux sighed in defeat, “My name is Armitage Hux, I’m 31 from Bray, I join…”

“Did you get off watching us,” Rey asked with a venomous tone. 

Hux ran his hand down his face, “I didn’t watch you.” His voice was quiet, Rey stared at him. 

“I don’t believe you,” she replied in an eerily calm tone.

“I know you don’t know me, but when we talked about this,” Hux nodded at Ben who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole, “Ben asked me to get you two in the office, he asked me not to watch to keep my eyes closed.” Hux shook his head, “I had no interest in seeing him naked, you are beautiful, but to be honest, not my type. So, no, I didn’t watch I had my eyes closed.”

Rey turned and looked at Ben, he glanced up and caught her eyes, he nodded, “I did ask him not to watch.”

Rey looked at Poe, “You were the one that came and got Hux?”

Poe looked up from the newspaper, “I was, but I wasn’t included in their little side venture.”

“But you watched anyways?” Rey growled between clenched teeth. 

Poe folded the newspaper and placed it on the table, “I did, and he beat the living fuck out of me.” Poe looked up at Ben. 

Rey looked to Ben he stared into her eyes, “Rey... I,”

She held up her hand, “I’m... I’m not ready to deal with you yet.”

He nodded and sat back; he kept his hands in his lap. 

She looked back to Hux, “I want you to tell me something no one else knows. You left me feeling scared, vulnerable, and fucking embarrassed; I want you to know how that feels.” 

Hux stared at Rey for a few minutes, he gave her a quick nod, “My father had an affair with my mother, he was married to another woman. I’m a bastard of a ruthless son of a bitch, he treated my mother like shit and took great pleasure beating the hell out of me. He told me every day I was a worthless piece of shit, that my mother should have aborted me when he asked her to do it.”

Phasma took his hand in hers at the slight quiver in his voice, “It seemed like everyone in my Village knew, kids are cruel so every day I was taunted with the fact that I was a bastard. I started to hate my mother for being weak for falling for a cruel man like Brendol Hux. I didn’t consider how young she was or how alone in the world. All I knew was she was an embarrassment to me; she was a cook at my school. She took a lot of harassment.”

He looked up at Rey his eyes shone with unshed tears, “I ran away when I was old enough to join the service.” Hux took a deep breath, “I left her alone, with no one to take care of her. I received a letter from the local parish priest that she died alone.” Phasma wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “That is my greatest shame. I turned my back on the only person who ever loved me when I was a child.” He wiped his eyes.

“I never wanted to get close to another human being. I didn’t think I could believe in love.” Hux looked at Phasma, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, she smiled at him. 

“When Ben asked me; honestly I don’t know why I said yes. He looked so completely lost like he was dying inside, knowing he was going to leave you forever. Ben said that if you freaked out or broke down, that I was to let you go back to the group. But the way you kept looking at him,”

“Like what?” Rey asked her curiosity piqued.

“Like he was someone you’d been waiting for all your life.” Hux shrugged. 

“I was jealous of Ben, not for the sex, but the connection between both of you. That he found something, I didn’t think I’d ever know, Love.” Hux sighed, “ I know I don’t deserve it, but I hope one day, you’ll accept my apology.”

Rey sat back in her chair; she stared at Ben; the room was silent. She jumped when Savage spoke; she turned to look at him.

“I’m Savage Opress, Maul, and I are brothers from Dathomirian, a small island off the coast of Australia. Our father was the chief of our tribe; we were bred to be warriors.” He stood proud next to Maul.

“And cooks?” Rey had a smile in her voice. 

“Lovers,” Maul grinned, Rey giggled as she stared at the brothers, they were menacing-looking with tattoos across their bodies. But she found them both very sweet. 

“Anyone here is a lover; it’s me,” Poe chuckled.

Phasma huffed out a laugh, “more like a man whore,” Poe shrugged.

Rey was glad the tension seemed to lessen in the room. 

“Oh,” she huffed out a chuckle, her eyes went large, Ben went to reach for her, but drew his hand back. She reached out and took his hand and placed it on her belly. 

“She woke up,” she felt like crying or laughing; she didn’t know which. Ben’s small smile grew when he felt his daughter kick his hand. 

Phasma squatted next to Rey. “May I?” she held out her hand. 

Rey smiled, “Sure.”

Phasma laughed when she felt the baby kick, “Oh,” she giggled, “she has a strong kick.”

“My son was a kicker; wife swore he was going to kick his way out.” Savage laughed.

Everyone turned and looked at Savage, “You have a wife and son?” Hux asked the look of confusion had both Maul and Savage laughing. 

“Yea of course I do, did you think I’d let all this go to waste?” Savage swept his arm across his broad chest.

“And you?” Hux looked at Maul.

“No wife, but I’ve got a steady girl back home.” he leaned against the kitchen island, picking a piece of food from his teeth.

Rey’s brow furrowed, “All this time, you’ve all spent together, but you know nothing of each other’s life?” 

“We thought it would be best, encase someone got caught, we wouldn’t incriminate everyone else if we had lost contact,” Ben answered Rey.

She looked at Savage and Maul and back to Ben, “so they came here to meet me?” she knew it was because Ben asked them. After all, she asked him.

“Ben is our brother, and we know how important you are to him.” Maul offered Rey a smile.

Rey stood she looked around the kitchen, “thank you all for coming, it was sweet of you to help Ben.” She wrapped her arms around her belly, “I..” her voice cracked, she didn’t want to cry in front of everyone, she glanced at Ben.

Ben stood quickly, almost knocking his chair over, “Rey,” he reached out to take her hand. 

Her chin trembled, “I’m sorry, “ she sobbed and ran to the back of the house. 

Ben followed her to the bedroom. He gently knocked on the door, “Sweetheart, can I come in?”

After a couple of minutes, he heard a soft “yes,” slowly he pushed the door open, she sat on the foot of the bed her head hung down.

Ben knelt in front of her, her tears dripped on his hand, “Sweetheart tell me what I can do to make this better for you,” he spoke softly, his heart broke for her, “please.”

“I don’t know what to do, Ben. It’s killing me because I love you so damn much.” she cried. 

“I know,” Ben lowered his head, “I know I fucked it all up, I love you so much I don’t deserve you.” Ben rested his forehead on her knees.

“I deserve a man I can trust; I can live without question. Our little girl deserves a daddy that will do anything to protect her. “ Rey’s voice was but a whisper.

Ben looked up with the saddest hurt look in his eyes. Rey cupped his cheeks, “I know you’re a good man, Ben Solo, I know you would die for our baby or me.” she ran her thumb over his cheek. 

“No more secrets, even if you think it’s to protect me, I want your complete honesty.” she pulled his chin up, he rose to his knees she placed the softest of kisses to his lips. 

“I had a foster mom by the name of Maz. I was only with her for a couple of months. She was old and very wise. She told me once that to forgive was more for the person wronged then the person who did the wrong. I love you; I want to trust you.” she kissed him again, letting her need for him to take over. 

He deepens their kiss, and he followed Rey’s lead, she drew back and sighed, “I forgive you, Ben Solo. I trust you to prove I made the right decision.”

Ben smiled, “I will until I breathe my last breath.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, sorry all I can say was that I'm a slacker. But here is another chapter hope you enjoy it and that it' not boring as fuck lol

Ben and Rey walked out of the bedroom hand in hand, Rey felt a little lighter. She knew he would do anything in his power to make her happy, to atone for his sins; she knew this in her heart. Forgiveness did not mean forgetfulness; she would scrutinize his every move. She would do her best not to let him feel this; she did not want him to grow subconscious around her. 

They would continue their lives together, but they both knew it had been forever altered. Rey hoped that they could move forward and built a stronger relationship that one day she could trust him completely. 

Ben was ecstatic that Rey forgave him, he knew he would have to work to regain her trust that his path was eggshells terrain he would have to navigate for the rest of his life if need be, he was prepared. 

He had questioned himself many times before why he did what he did, the urge and fear were so strong that day that he would lose her. That he would never know what she tasted like, how she would feel in his arms. He regrets what he did to her, he hated that it was him that hurt her, but he can never regret that she accepted him. She asked him to stay.

Their visitors were busy eating breakfast and talking quietly amongst themselves. Phasma smiled when she watched them walked out together, holding hands. 

“Are you kids going to be alright now?” she asked with a smile on her lips. 

Rey returned her smile, “We are working on it.”

Hux hopped up and gave Rey the seat he was in, Rey gave him a forced smile, “thank you.”

Rey looked at Phasma, and she smiled brighten a bit, “I’m curious about the job you wanted Ben to do?”

Phasma’s smiled faltered for a moment, “Well, it’s a job out west.” she looked at Ben to see if he was ok with telling her about the next job. 

Ben chewed on his bottom lip and nodded to Phasma; Rey turned to look at Ben, an eyebrow raise. At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door. Ben hurried to the kitchen door; he pulled the small curtain aside to see Chirrut standing there with a grin on his face. 

Ben opened the door, “Brother,” Chirrut greeted Ben with a hug. Ben smiled, “About time you got your ass here, Chirrut.”

He moved to pass Ben to greet the rest of the crew. He stopped in front of Rey and smiled.

“You must be the lovely Misses,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’m Chirrut at your serves, my fair Lady.” 

“Ok, Chirrut, you can let it rest. “ Ben walked by and patted him on the back. 

“Hello,” Rey smiled, “I’m Rey.”

“Ah, a fitting name for a Ray of Sunshine, Ben is certainly a lucky man.” Chirrut stepped back to stand next to Maul and Savage. 

Rey felt her cheeks warmed; she sat down next to Phasma, “So what is the job?” Rey asked as she looked around the small kitchen.

“No,” Everyone turned to look at Poe, he slapped the paper down on the kitchen table. “We are not going to tell a pregnant woman anything about what we do.”

“Poe,” Ben growled.

“Look, I get it you fucked up, but we didn’t. Why should I jeopardize everything because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants?” Poe stood up.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Chirrut looked between Ben and Poe.

“Ben convinced Hux to get her,” Poe pointed to Rey, “in an office so he could fuck her. Then they fell in love, and now he wants everyone to pay for his mistake.” 

Ben punched Poe hard enough to knock him out. 

“Oh, bloody hell Ben,” Phasma knelt by Poe, she patted his cheek to wake him up, his nose was bleeding down his cheeks. Hux handed her a damp paper towel.

“Is it true?” Chirrut asked; he had arrived late and did not know the story about Rey and Ben. 

Ben sighed, “Yes, but the way Poe said it..” Ben shook his head.

Rey stood up, “It doesn’t matter; we are working it out.” Rey took Ben’s hand. “Ben promised not to keep secrets from me ever again. I know it’s an invasion of everyone else’s privacy, but I don’t know how else to get past everything.” 

Ben pulled her into his arms, Rey sniffed back the tears that filled her eyes.

Hux and Phasma helped Poe into a chair; he held his head back to control the blood from his nose. 

Ben sighed, “I’m sorry, Poe.” Rey held on to Ben; she could hear the thump of his heart.

Poe opened his eyes, he sighed and rolled his eyes, “I was a dick, don’t worry about it.”

Phasma put her hands on her hips, “Hux and I are ok with filling in Rey, if anyone has a problem with it,” She shrugged her shoulders, “You can leave, and there will be no hard feelings.”

Ben gave a slight nod to Phasma; a silent thank you.

Savage and Maul put their heads together there was a quick discussion between the brothers, “We’ll stay,” Savage smiled at Ben. Rey turned her head and smiled at the fearsome twosome.  
Chirrut shrugged a grin on his face, “More the merrier.”

Everyone turned and looked at Poe. He stood and headed towards the bathroom, “I don’t give a fuck.” he said over his shoulder and disappeared into the small bathroom. 

Phasma sat down, “Ok, well, that went better than I could have hoped.”

Rey looked towards the bathroom, “Is he going to be ok?”

Phasma huffed out a laugh, “Oh yea, it’s not a get together until Ben punches Poe.”

Poe stepped out of the bathroom, “That was a sucker punch for the record.”

Ben pulled out a chair for Rey to sit, he rolled his eyes at Poe, “Yes, I know.”.

Phasma pulled out a map and spread it across the kitchen table and rested her hands on her hips.

“We have intel that Snoke is going to move a shipment of gold, unregistered gold.” she smiled and pointed at the map. “From what I was told, it is being transferred from Los Angeles to a casino in Nevada along route 15.” 

Rey looked from face to face; everyone was staring at the map. “So, do you take it before it reaches the casino or after?”

Ben looked up at Phasma, “What’s between Los Angeles and Vegas?”

Phasma smiled, “Nothing but desert, the gold is being transported in an armored car.”

Ben let out a deep breath, Rey looked up at him, “Is that bad?”

Poe huffed out a laugh, “I’d say that is bad, armor cars are designed to withstand a lot of abuse. It’s three inches of steel with bulletproof glass, and the tires are run-flats bulletproof as well.” 

“We can run them off the road, and I can get into it with a blow torch.” Maul offered as he looked at the map. 

“That would take to long; we don’t know if someone will be close by,” Ben replied. 

“Could blow the door off,” Savage offered.

“I don’t want to take the risk of hurting anyone.” Ben shook his head. 

“Have Phasma stand in a bikini with the hood of her car up. I’m certain they would be happy to stop and help a beautiful woman.” Rey giggled. 

Phasma laughed, Hux frown, Rey could tell he did not like the idea of sharing his girlfriend with anyone. 

“Or,” Phasma straightened up and smiled, “a beautiful pregnant woman alone in the desert with car trouble. Only a heartless asshole would pass a pregnant woman alone in the desert with car trouble.” 

Ben frowned, “No, Rey Is not going to be involved.”

“Wait,” Rey frowned, “that makes more sense than anything else, someone would have to open the door to help me.”

“I’m not risking you or our daughter Rey,” Ben’s voice deepened. She knew that was his commander's voice, but she did not have it. 

“I won’t be out there alone; you’ll be there to make sure I’m ok.” she gave him a sweet smile.

“She’s right, you know that Is a good plan.” Poe grinned at Ben. 

“Now, you’re ok with her knowing the plans and being part of it?” Ben growled at Poe. 

“What could go wrong?” Rey softly replied to Ben.

“They could run you over or shoot you,” Ben huffed out an angry breath. “I’ll walk away before I put you in danger.” Ben took her face in his hands, “Please baby; I can’t risk you.”

“I’m sure we could guarantee that nothing would happen to Rey,” Hux spoke softly, Ben turned and narrowed his eyes at Hux. 

Hux sighed, “Tell them, Phasma.”

Phasma nodded, “One of the drivers is my contact; he’s a deep cover for the MI6.”

“What the ever-Loving Fuck, Phasma!” Poe yelled, he stood and threw the newspaper on the table again. 

“Calm the fuck down,” Hux shouted at Poe, “Let Phasma finish, asshole.”

“Thank you; his name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I have been working with him for the past few years. He’s been the one to supply us with intel and also helped us all escape the last bank job.” Phasma watched everyone’s facial expressions to gauge how well they were taking the news.

“Then why doesn’t he just stop and let us take the gold, Rey doesn’t need to be involved.” Ben retorted

“No,” Phasma shook her head, “He’s a deep cover; they are using us to disrupt Snokes cash flow. This is why we are not in jail. He cannot because that would reveal him. But he could talk the driver into pulling over and help Rey. Once the door is open, we can overtake them and clean the truck out.”

She spoke with confidence, “We get the gold he gets to maintain his cover and hopefully take out Snoke for good.”

Poe sat back down and picked up his coffee, “sounds like a solid plan.”

Rey grinned and turned to Ben; she could see the conflict on his face; he hated the idea of her being anywhere close to this heist. She wrapped her arms around his waist, “It will be ok, Ben.” she whispered into his chest.

Ben sighed, “You are certain your contact can make this happen?”

Phasma smiled, “I’m sure we can make it happen.”

Ben sighed, “Ok, ok,” he pushed Rey back to look her in the face. “We do this; You have to follow everything I say; there is no debate understood?” He looked dead serious.

Rey nodded, a smile on her lips. She felt both scared and excited. “Yes, Sir.” She pushed up on her toes and kissed him softly, “I’ll do exactly what you tell me to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope everyone is well, coupe more chapters and I'm sure we can lay this baby to rest. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, For the most part, I've enjoyed writing it, hate that I've gotten stuck on a few parts. But Anywho, thank you all for taking the time to read this trash fire. peace to you all thanks!!!

The rest of the day was spent planning and Rey getting to know the crew a little better. She felt a kinship with Phasma, the tall blonde was kind and gentle with the people she cared about, but Rey was sure that she could be a force to be reckoned with.

The brothers and Chirrut seem to enjoy life; they were always making jokes or laughing at something stupid. Rey felt comfortable around them; they felt like big brothers she wished she had while growing up alone in the system.

Rey kept her distance from Hux; she caught him a couple of times staring at her with Phasma, she noticed he had a downcast look. She was sure that he did feel remorseful. Phasma didn’t seem to be a woman that would put up with a man that didn’t care how he affected others. 

Last was Poe; he was something of a mystery to her; he was cocky arrogant and flirty with her and Phasma. He came off as a playboy, but he felt off to Rey. Ben and Poe had a volatile relationship; they seemed to thrive on setting one another off. She wondered if Poe was projecting his love/hate for Ben onto her?

Rey enjoyed her day; she had never felt part of anything this big before; it excited her. She loved being pregnant, but this felt like life outside of her pregnancy, something she enjoyed. She felt a little bad for Ben because he looked miserable. But she felt like he could trust Phasma, who insisted that Rey would not be in any danger she was happy to be apart of all of it. 

Someone ordered at least ten pizzas that ranged from veggie to double meat. Rey enjoyed a couple of slices before she started to feel tired. She thanked everyone for indulging her in the meet and greet, but she needed to rest. Ben led her back to their bedroom and tucked her in, and he left a kiss on her forehead.

Rey fell into a peaceful sleep, she dreamt of her sweet little girl. Rey woke to the sound of Ben’s voice.

“I don’t like it, no..” she heard him sigh, “no one else knows. I think it’s best this way.”

Rey sat up in bed to see Ben through the slightly opened door of their bathroom. Her movement must have caught his eyes; he stepped from the bathroom. She looked at either hand, but she didn’t see his phone. 

Rey frowned, “were you talking to someone?” her brow creased in the middle, confused. 

Ben stared at her for a moment, “you heard me talking to myself.” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t like this; I don’t like you being involved, Sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“If anything happens to you or our baby girl, I don’t know what I’d do.” He nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder and neck; she felt his lips on her throat. 

“I’m not doing anything really, just standing there and asking for help. You will be there to protect me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Shouting interrupted Rey’s attempt to ease Ben’s worries. Ben sighed and put his head on her shoulder, “assholes,” he muttered before he set up with Rey in tow to find out what the shouting was about this time. 

Ben walked in with Hux pointing his finger in Poe’s face, Phasma stood between the two men while Poe gave Hux the finger. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Ben shouted to get everyone’s attention.

Chirrut and the brothers were still by the kitchen island, “Poe accused Phasma of selling everyone out.” Chirrut happily filled in Ben and Rey.

“Well, when was she planning on telling us that someone was watching us?” Poe tilted his chin to Phasma, “Fucking before or after they arrest our asses?” he growled out. 

“Phasma didn’t sell us out, you fucking prick, she saved our asses.” Hux grabbed a hand full of hash browns and threw it at Poe. 

“Stop,” Phasma yelled, “I did what I had to protect everyone.” she turned and stared down at Poe. 

“Phasma has always had our backs,” Ben stepped between Poe and Phasma. “You need to trust her.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like we can trust you not to fuck everything up again.” Ben growled and drew his hand back, Rey grabbed him by the elbow.

“Ben, “ she called his name, he turned and stopped resisting Rey. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” he turned and took Rey back into his arms. “Everyone needs to keep calm, Phasma has things well in hand.” he looked around the room, his eyes stopped at Poe. 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Yeah, I got it, “ he let out a long breath, “Sorry, Phasma, just a lot to take at once. “ He reached out his hand to her, she sighed and shook his hand. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you boys sooner; I didn’t want to cause anyone to worry. Quinn has kept his word, and I trust him to cover for us. We don’t have a lot of time for this next hit. I think we should nail everything down today.” Phasma took in the small crew, and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Good, lets to it.” She smiled.

After about five hours of going over and over the plan until everyone could recite it from memory, Rey sighed and leaned against Ben. Ben held her close to him; he still didn’t like that she was part of it but felt better now that everyone knew their role. 

“I think I need a break; I’m going to head back to the hotel.” Poe stood up and headed to the door. 

“Sounds like a good idea for everyone. “Phasma smiled at Rey and Ben. “Give our love birds some alone time.”

Rey wished them all a good night, she hugged Phasma and thanked her for her help. Then they were alone. 

It was getting closer to nine, then Rey realized they had ordered pizza for everyone to eat for dinner, and now she felt sick from the greasy pie. Ben insisted that she rest in the living room. He brought her some tums and water.

Rey sat with her feet in Ben’s lap; he massaged her feet and ankles. 

“I like them,” Rey said quietly.

Ben smiled, “they like you as well, especially Phasma, she always said she felt like a mother hen amongst all the guys.”

“She seems to be able to handle you all pretty well.” Rey giggled. 

“They are all my brothers and sister, even fucking Poe.” Ben laughed.

“He is a bit of an asshole,” Rey replied in an amused tone. 

“He can be, but he also knows how to do his job when the time comes, and he’s good at it.” Ben smiled at Rey; he continued to massage her foot.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, he took note of her facial expressions. 

“Tired, “ she sighed, “I have to agree with Poe. There has been a lot to take in the last couple of days.

Ben frowned, “I know, I’m sorry, babe.” He glanced up to see an odd look on her face; he wasn’t sure what it meant.

“I know you are.” she quietly replied. “I have to be honest, finding out was … “ she shook her head, looking for the right words. “I felt destroyed.” she reached up and wiped a tear away.

His heart clenched, he felt so lost and unsure what to say or do. He released her foot and took her hand. “I can’t begin to tell you how terrible I feel that I did this to you; it makes me sick to know that you can’t trust me. I will spend the rest of my like trying to make it up to you. To win your trust once more.” He stared in her eyes, praying she could see how sincere he was, that he’d move heaven and earth to make her happy again.

She closed her eyes for a moment to let his words sink in, she could tell by the look in his eyes; he believed every word he spoke. It was up to her whether she believed him. 

His thumb moved over her hand; she could feel his nervous energy. She moved slowly and climbed into his lap. She fought to keep the tears at bay, but she felt spent. She laid her head against his broad chest, the sound of his heart soothed some of the hurt. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips on the crown of her head, “I love you both so much,” he whispered, the emotion in his voice was enough to undo her.

“I love you too,” she wept in his arms. 

Ben held her; he ran his fingertips up and down her back in a soothing motion. He knew she needed time and comfort. He wasn’t going to push for anything more; whatever she wanted or needed, he’d do his best to make sure her needs were met. Even if that meant she decided to go on without him. He prayed that she would allow him the chance to redeem himself in her eyes. 

She sat in his lap for about thirty minutes. Ben shifted slightly, and he tried to stifle a groan. Rey smiled up at him, “Am I getting too heavy?” she teased.

Ben shook his head, “never sweetheart you are light as a feather.” he mumbled and kissed the side of her head. 

Rey giggled, “I’m as big as a house how can you sit there and lie to me like that.” She huffed and slid off his lap onto the cushion next to him. 

His eyes lit up while he stared at her, “you are a goddess amongst men, beautiful is not a word capable of describing you.” he hooked a long finger under her chin and pulled her face up to his. “How was I so blessed to love you?” his lips gently pressed to hers, “I will never be worthy of you.”

She pulled back to see the humor in his eyes, but she only found sincerity, his love for her alone. Her heart pounded in her chest; she felt the heat grow in her belly. She loved him; she knew this, but right now, she needed him as she had never needed him before. She craved his touch, his lips on her skin.

She took his face in her hands; their eyes stared into each other’s as if they could see the soul of the other. “I need you,” she whispered, “take me to bed, Ben, I need to feel you.”

He smiled in a fluid motion. He stood and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she left soft kisses along his throat and jawline. 

He set her on her feet and helped her out of her clothes, the site of her round with his child left him staring at her in awe. She smiled, “Ben?” 

He raised an eyebrow and pulled her off her feet again. He gently laid her on the bed.

He shed his clothes as quickly as possible and knelt on the bed, he took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips. 

“Every inch of you is beautiful,” he said between each kiss, Rey smiled and watched him kissed his way up her arm. She loved how he was so attentive to her needs.

“You are beautiful as well,” she whispered, he glanced up a look of surprise in his eyes. She had told him many times in the past how handsome he is to her, but now she felt he must feel ugly in her site. She hated this feeling of distrust and hurt. She was sure they could work it out, she wanted to and could see he did as well. 

She loved the feel of his lips on her shoulders and throat; it sent a shiver down her spine. He gently kissed her lips; he barely brushed against her mouth, the next time she opened her mouth, it was an invitation to deepen his kiss. He did not waste her offer. When they parted lips, both were breathless. 

He kissed down her throat and chest till he reached her breast, paying particular attention to each nipple, he loved the subtle changes to her body, the way her nipples had to darken against her tan skin. She would soon be lactating. He showed her how much he loved her with every kiss and caress of her skin. He savored the taste of her skin, the moans, and shuttering breaths she took as he lapped at her core. She laid with her back on the stack of pillows, her fingers buried in this think silky mane. 

He worked her body like a fine-tuned instrument that only he knew how to play, she sang for him. She was close, the tremble of her thighs, he knew her body’s tells, she begged for more. He used two thick fingers to help push her over the edge of oblivion. 

She laid back sated, a smile on her lips as he kissed his way up her body. He kissed her lips, “do you need more?” He was painfully hard. He desired her, but if she were satisfied, he would take care of himself.

“I want you,” She replied against his full lips. Her fingers wrapped around his cock. “I need you,” she whispered. 

He kissed her throat, “I am yours to do with as you please, my beauty.” 

He positioned himself between her thighs; her belly was much fuller but didn’t prevent him from making love to her face to face. He held his body off her with his arms on either side of her body. She smiled up at him; he watched her body take in his cock. “So, fucking gorgeous.” 

She laid her head back with her eyes closed; she could feel him stretch her most fantastically. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. She reached up and touched his face. “I love the way you fuck me, “ she stared at him with hooded eyes, he slowly rocked his hips to hers. 

She ran her hands up his muscular arms; she could feel the strength of his body against her, she moaned, “there, oh god there.” she begged her hands held tightly to his biceps.

Ben straightened his back and pulled her legs together and held them to his chest. The new position allowed him to penetrate her deeper, and she was sure at this angle, he was hitting her cervix. Something deep in her body was like a live wire, each time his cock rubbed against it, she was lit up. 

“That’s it baby come for me,” Ben moaned, the sounds of their sweat-soaked bodies slapping against each other filled the room.

Rey cried out. Her body stiffened for a moment; she felt tight around his cock before she went boneless a smile graced her lips. It felt like time stopped, this was his reason for being on this earth, to take care of her, to always love her, the emotion was enough that he felt the sting to his eyes. 

He closed his eyes and felt his release take over, his cock throbbed as he came in her body. In his heart, he hoped that she would want more children with him. He was in love with his little girl growing in her belly. He wanted a house full of kids to fill his life with his family. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He released her legs. She let her thighs rest on either side of his legs and pulled him down to her lips. “I love you,” she sighed.

He kissed her again, “I love you.” she giggled, “You have to love me. I’m the mother of your child.”

Ben smiled, “you are the owner of my heart.” he kissed her nose before he slipped off the bed. She watched his naked ass as he went into the bathroom, he returned with a wet washcloth and towel. Careful, he cleaned her and dried her before he laid the second towel the bed.   
Ben made a quick run through the house to make sure the doors were locked and windows closed before he climbed into the bed with Rey. Like a kitten she snuggled next to his side, she whispered good night to Ben before she drifted off to sleep. 

He laid with her closed to his side. The feel of her warm body eases the pain of his heart. He didn’t want to keep anything from her, but he knew in his heart that this wasn’t something he could share just yet. He went over everything in his head again, and tomorrow they had a flight booked out to Nevada, He prayed it would all go as plan. But no matter what happened next, Rey was his priority; he would sacrifice everything to protect his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um don't hate me please lol

The next morning Ben and Rey packed a small bag and headed to the airport. The plan was everyone would arrive at different times on different airlines to keep anyone off their trail. Ben had made a reservation at a local Bed and Breakfast at Mountain Pass, near the Mojave National Preserve under the pretense of a vacation getaway. 

Neither Ben nor Rey knew where the others would be staying. They only knew they would be meeting with them shortly after dawn the following day of the heist along route 15 Barstow hwy. 

The flight was pleasant enough. They checked into bed and breakfast. They had the whole day to sightsee and do what couples do on vacation. Rey enjoyed the dry, warm air and the beauty of the desert. Ben had rented a jeep wrangler for the sole purpose of taking the top off so they could enjoy the beautiful scenery. 

They had found a small burger stand; they order burgers, onion rings, and a big milkshake and watch the colors fill the sky as the sunset behind the mountains. 

Rey rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, “So beautiful.” she sighed. 

Ben nodded it is, he smiled and kissed the crown of her head. “Do you know what makes this so beautiful?” he smiled down at her.

Rey lifted her eyes to look at his face, “what is that?”

He bent down and kissed her; the taste of strawberry stained her lips. 

“You,” he whispered against her lips.

Rey laughed, “Flattery will get you everywhere, my good sir.’

He slipped his arm around her waist, “Really, will it get me 1st base?” He asked as his hand slid up her waist over the fullness of her breast.

She laughed, “depends,” she purred in a seductive voice. 

He kissed her neck, “And what would that be, Sweetheart?”

“How quickly you can get us back to the B&B,” she purred.

He rushed her into her seat and hopped into his, a crooked smile graced his face. Rey giggled; Ben drove like hell was on his heels. He had her back to the B&B in less than 15 minutes. AS quickly and quietly, they ran to their upstairs suite. 

Ben helped her take off her shirt, and he kissed each inch of bared skin as he stripped her out of her clothes. Rey struggled to help him out of his, and he was far too focused on kissing her body, she finally got him to take his jeans and boxers off, both laughed like nervous teenagers. 

He laid her down in the soft king-size bed, and slipped into the bed next to her; she gazed in his eyes his blown pupils gave him a predatory look. She loved it when he had a wild look in his eyes. She was his prey, his treasure. His lips lit a fire to her skin. He pushed himself up on his strong arms to keep from putting any pressure on her body.

She wanted him; she couldn’t touch him enough, her legs wrapped around his, she could feel his hard length pressed between her legs. He groaned each time she thrust her hips up to his, the delicious friction of his cock against her engorged clit.

“Benn,” she whined out his name.

“I’ve got you, babe,” he whispered in her ear.

Both inhaled as he eased himself into her body, she wrapped her hands around his forearms. She loved the hard muscles of his arms; the feel of his body against her was heaven. He gently pulled back to push back in, and he was careful again, Rey loved that he felt the need to be careful, but she needed him to fuck her. 

“Baby, you feel so good,” he dipped down and kissed her throat.

She pushed her heels into the small of his back, “Harder, I need you to fuck me Ben.” she moaned out.

He thrust his hips into her body, her moans and demand for more, laborious, faster had him teetering on the edge of losing it. 

“Come on baby, let me feel you come,” he growled before he leaned down to bite her shoulder.

She was close, and her fingers brushed against his muscle stomach before she touched her clit, her eyes rolled back, she felt over-sensitive the pressure of her fingers tips against her clit sent her barreling over the edge. 

Her orgasm left her breathless; the way she tightened around his cock; Ben couldn’t last the last stroke. He moaned and kissed her neck. His orgasm left him feeling just as dazed. 

He kissed her bruised lips before he moved to lay beside her. Rey smiled and nuzzled up against his sweat-soaked body. 

“Mm, you can do that to me for the rest of our lives.” Rey smiled up to him. He looked wrecked; his eyes shined with hope, love, and gratitude. Maybe a couple of years ago, she would have walked away, but she loved him. She could feel the regret pour off of him, and her daughter deserved her father. 

“I love you more than life itself.” he kissed her gently and held her like he was the most precious thing in his life.

She laid curled in his arms. She felt peaceful. She thought about tomorrow and her role in the heist, she tensed a bit. What happens if something goes wrong. What if Ben gets hurt trying to protect her? 

“Hey,” Ben gently pulled her chin up to look at him, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

She shrugged, “What if it goes wrong tomorrow?” she whispered as if she was afraid of fate hearing her.

“What if I say or do something wrong?” she hid her face in his chest.

“Shh, babe,” he pulled her chin up again. “Nothing is going to go wrong, Sweetheart, but if you don’t want to do this, I’ll call Phas now, and that will be the end of it.”

Rey frowned, “No, no, I’m ok.” she let out a long breath, “just nerves are all I’ll be ok tomorrow, I promise.”

Ben nodded, “If anything happens tomorrow, anything we didn’t plan for, I want you to get in the car and drive as fast as you can away.” Ben stared in her eyes. 

Rey shook her head, “I’m not going to leave you.”

“Rey, I’m not going to do this unless you promise me that if something happens, you hop in the car and go. The rest of the crew and I can take care of themselves. But I can’t if I’m worried about you, ok.” he stared into her hazel eyes. “Ok?” he said again and held her eyes with his.

Rey sighed, “I promise.”  
They woke early and drove to the small restaurant, where Phasma and Hux were already seated. 

Phasma smiled when she looked up to see Ben and Rey; she stood and gave each a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Morning Luvs, how was yesterday?”

Rey grinned, “It was so beautiful, I loved the scenery.”

Hux smiled but didn’t say anything; the men just nodded at each other. 

Rey looked at the small booth, “Is anyone else coming?”

Phasma shook her head, “No, the boys are getting the car and setting up the meeting.”

Meeting? Rey looked at Ben. He smiled as if he could read her thoughts, “The meeting.” he said slowly till she caught on. “Oh, yes.” she laughed and rolled her eyes. 

They decided the Phasma would accompany Rey, Quinn had voiced his concern with a pregnant woman alone. Ben and Rey were both happier than she would have Phasma to help watch her back. 

They had just finished breakfast when Poe showed up with a teal 1970s Cadillac. Phasma had ordered Poe a breakfast sandwich and coffee to go. 

Rey followed Ben out of the restaurant, Poe sat on the front bumper of the car. “Beauty isn’t she.” he ran his hand over the hood. 

Rust and old bondo putty spotted the side of the car and hood. The tires looked like they were ready to fall apart. 

Ben frowned “is this thing even safe to drive?”

“Purrs like a kitten,” Poe handed the keys to Rey. 

“What the fuck is this?” Rey turned to see Hux frown as he looked over the car. 

Poe sighed as if he was already tired of the small group. “Look, they have to believe they are broke down.” Poe nodded toward the Cadillac. 

“Yes, we know,” Ben retorted, “But I want them to get there safely.”

“It drove fine. It just looks like shit.” Poe assured them. 

Rey looked at Phasma, “Hey Baby wanna take a ride with me?” she held up the keys. 

Phasma grinned, “Sure thing, sweetness.” she turned and gave Hux a peck on the cheek, “Don’t worry love, we’ll be ok.”

Hux didn’t look happy at all. He sighed, “You better.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. Rey smiled; they looked hopelessly in love.

Ben took her in his arms. He whispered in her ear, “Remember your promise anything happens you go as fast as you can.” She nodded, he pulled back she could see the worry in his eyes. 

He kissed her with all the passion they had shared over the past few years. 

“Stick to the plan and follow Phasma lead, and everything will be ok.” He stared into her eyes. It seemed like she was looking at a different man, someone confident of their mission.

Rey smiled and nodded, “Yes, Sir,” she saluted him before she climbed into the driver seat. The car started right up; Rey was surprised to hear the purr of the motor. It looked like shit but had a good engine. 

Poe wore a smirk on his face with a told you so look in his eyes. 

Phasma wore an earpiece connected to the other members of the team. She guided Rey to a deserted roadway. Maul, Salvage, and Chirrut had worked most of the night to dig the foxholes in the desert to hide them from the road. Hux and Ben would hide in the shelter to pop out at the right moment to ambush the driver. With Qui-Gon in the armored car, they could afford to split the team. 

Maul, Savage, Chirrut, and Poe’s job was to create an accident after the armored car had past and block the road coming the other way to give the team a clear shot without interruption. 

Phasma checked her watch 10:13 am. According to Qui-Gon, the armored car would pass through the area approximately 11 am to 11:15. They had time to set up the scene. Rey pulled to the side of the road, all the windows in the car had been rolled down to let the breeze flow. Phasma opened the hood of the vehicle. 

Phasma wore shorts and a white tank top that showed miles of skin. Rey wore a short summer dress that was a little tight around the midsection to show off her baby bump.

They sat with the car doors wide open, Rey handed Phasma a bottle of water out of her bag. Phasma sunk in the seat with her feet propped in the open window car door. 

Rey sighed and looked around the desert; it was beautiful. The air was getting warmer by the minute. 

“Waiting is always the hardest part.” Phasma broke the silence. 

Rey smiled, “I never thought something like this could be boring.” she laughed. 

“Yeah, thankfully, it’s not all action and excitement; I don’t think I could keep up.” she turned her head and smiled at Rey.

“How much longer do you plan on doing this,” Rey asked.

Phasma stared at Rey for a minute, Rey started to worry if she had said the wrong thing. Phasma clicked the earpiece off, “I haven’t told Armitage yet, but this is my last heist.” Phasma said quietly.

Rey’s eyebrows raised a surprised look on her face, “Really?”

Phasma licked her lips, “I want to get married to Armitage and start a family.”

Rey nodded, “I think you will be a wonderful mother.”

Phasma grinned, “You think?”

Rey shrugged, “Well, you’ve had enough practice with these unruly boys.” Phasma threw her head back and laughed. “True, so true,” she giggled.

Phasma rechecked her watch, and she turned back on the earpiece. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Phasma smiled and pointed to her ear, “Solo wants to know what we are laughing about.” she laughed again. 

“Tell him it’s none of his business,” Rey replied and gave Phasma a wink.

“Your wife said it’s none of your business.” Phasma relayed the message.

Rey knew Ben would feel miffed being left out of the joke, but sometimes girls had to keep their secrets. Phasma checked her watch once more. It was getting closer to 11 am. She stepped out of the car and poured the rest of her water over her head and let it wet her tank top. 

Rey sat in the car; still, sweat made her dress stick to her skin, it wasn’t stifling hot, but she was getting uncomfortable. 

Phasma stood and watched behind the car before she tapped on the hood. Rey turned back to see the road shimmer with a black spot. It had to be the armored car. 

Rey stepped out of the car, and she held her hand over her eyes. She could see a driver and a passenger. She started to wave frantically. Phasma stood behind her waving as well. The truck began to slow down before it stopped. Rey could see the two men talking. She was sure that Qui-Gon Jinn must be trying to convince the man to help them.

Rey ran her hand over her belly to emphasize the swell of her pregnant belly. She has seen the driver nod with a look of annoyance. The doors of the truck opened, and both men stepped out. 

“Hello, ladies, having car trouble.” A tall man with a slight Irish accent asked. 

“Yes, we started running hot, we’ve been sitting here for a little more than an hour. You guys are the first people we’ve seen this morning. Thank you so much for stopping.” Phasma backed away from the car to give the men space to look at the engine.

The other man frowned; he kept his hand on his pistol and kept looking around. Rey was sure it must be unnerving to step outside of the safety of the truck.

Rey smiled at him, “Yes, thank you.” 

He looked at Rey and nodded, he followed Qui-Gon to the front. Both men bent down to look at the engine when Ben and Hux rushed the men with their rifles drawn. 

“Hands up,” Ben yelled, his weapon pointed at the driver. 

Hux held his at Qui-Gon, just as a shot cracked out, the force of the impact dropped Qui-Gon instantly. The next shot hit Ben in the shoulder, Rey screamed her promise forgotten she ran to Ben who laid on the ground bleeding.

“Drop your weapon,” four men walked from the back of the truck. Hux dropped the weapon. He pulled Phasma behind his body. 

Ben sat up and tried to get to his knees when one of the men kicked him in the chest, “NOO!” Rey screamed. She tried to cover his body with her own. 

The man grabbed Rey by the arm and jerk her away from Ben. 

“No, please, you want me not her, let her go, and I’ll go peacefully.” Ben pushed up.

The man pushed Rey into the hands of another guard; he turned and squatted down to look Ben in the eyes. “Oh, Snoke wants you alright, but he wants you to bring him his diamonds you stole.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but the man held up his hand, “It’s simple you bring the diamonds, and you might get your girl back.” 

He stood and looked at Hux, “I want her as well.” he pointed at Phasma. 

Hux shook his head, Phasma put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok, I need to keep Rey safe.” she whispered in his ear. “I love you.” He turned to see the tears in her eyes.

“I love you,” Hux kissed her, the man jerked her away from him.

The leader looked between Ben and Hux. He threw a map down beside Ben, “you have 24 hrs. After that, “ he shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly coming together, hope whoever is still reading this enjoys it. Thanks you are all the best!!

Ben struggled to get to his feet, Qui-Gon laid bleeding on the ground. Ben leaned over and pressed two fingers to the artery in his neck. He had a pulse, but barely.

"We need to get him an ambulance." Ben groaned; the pain in his shoulder was sending shockwaves down his arm and spine. 

Hux turned from the direction the armored truck had left with both Phasma and Rey.   
"Fuck him, we have to get Phasma and Rey back," Hux spits out. 

Ben groaned, "We will, but we need this guy, can't have the fucking FBI breathing down our backs because their guy got himself shot."

Ben pulled out his phone, Hux turned and watched the truck slowly reduced to Nothing, but a small black dot on the horizon then disappeared. Hux wasn't paying attention to Ben or the man bleeding out on the ground; all he could focus on was the truck that was carrying the love of his life away. 

He turned in time to hear Ben finish his conversation with whoever was on the other side of the connection. "I don't know what went wrong, just get someone here before this guy bleeds to death." 

Ben knelt by Qui-Gon, he checked his chest, the bullet made a clean entry wound, he glanced up at Hux, "little help?"

Hux shook his head and helped Ben pull his jacket off; the exit wound was a mess, the bullet shattered on impact, he ran back to the bait car, Rey's purse was still in the seat. His heartfelt heavy, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to let her participate in the heist. He dug through her purse; he had seen her put a scarf in her bag that morning. 

He dumped her purse out and snatched the scarf, he pulled his knife from his boot and cut the sleeve off of Qui-Gon's jacket and held it against the wound while Hux wrapped the scarf around his chest, he pulled it as tight as he could to stem the blood flow. Hux and Ben moved him out of the street and into the backseat of the car. 

Hux squatted next to the car with his head in his hands, "How the fuck are we supposed to travel across the fucking country get a bag of fucking diamonds in the next 24 hrs.?" Hux looked up at Ben, who has leaned against the car a scowl on his face.

Ben sighed, "the only way this is going to work Is I have to call Han."

Hux's brow rose to his hairline, "You are going to bring your dad into this? Does he even know what you've been doing?" 

Ben shook his head, "No, but I put him on the safety deposit box in case something happened to me."

"What the fuck Ben." Hux stood up, "did you plan on letting me know?"

"I did it as a precaution in case we were caught," Ben replied in a defensive tone. 

He pulled out his phone, "Look it doesn't matter at this point why he can get the diamonds to use in the next ten hours. That should give us enough time to come up with a plan how to get the girls back safely!"

The phone rang six times; Ben was afraid it would go to voicemail, his dad was notorious for forgetting his phone or charging it. Thankfully, he was greeted with Han's gruff voice.

"Hey Kid, how are you?" Han answered in his usual happy go lucky tone. 

"Dad, I need your help. I need you to hear me out before you ask any questions, ok." Ben rushed; he tried his best to keep the fear out of his voice. He felt close to crying, knowing he was responsible for both Rey and Phasma, he failed. 

Han was silent for a moment, "Ok kid, spill it."

"I have a safety deposit box at the First National Bank on 3rd street, the one that was robbed a couple of years ago. The key to it is in the house. It's hanging on the hook by the back door labeled lawnmower. I need you to go to the bank and get what's in the box and bring it to me. I need it before 24 hrs." Ben explained as calmly as he could.

"Ben what's going on?" he could hear the concern in Han's voice.

"Snoke has Rey and Phasma, and If I don't give him back the diamonds we stole from him, he will kill them." His voice was steady, but he was sure his father could hear his pain. 

"Chewie and I will have them there as soon as possible; send me your coordinates, and we will rally up." Han was in mission mode. 

Ben choked back a sob of relief. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered in the phone.

"Hang in there, son, we'll be there shortly," Han said before he hung up.

Hux and Ben both turned when they heard a helicopter close in on their location. The copter landed; Ben talked to the lead agent. He went over all the events that led up to their agent being shot. He left out the girls being taken, prisoner. He had played it off as the heist had gone wrong. 

The paramedic's worked on stabilizing Qui-Gon for transport, once his wound was packed and a line placed in his arm they moved him to the Helicopter. 

The second paramedic saw Ben's shoulder; he packed the wound and wrapped it. Ben was advised to get to a hospital or urgent care to get it stitched up. The agent that took Ben's and Hux's statement advised they would be in contact for more information. 

As soon as the Helicopter took off, Ben and Hux wiped down the car for any fingerprints personal items in the car before they took off in the bait car to meet up with the rest of the crew. Hux sat quietly for a few minutes; he looked at Ben, "Someone fucked us over." he said with certainty.

Ben nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing. I want to believe Qui-Gon sold us out and then got fucked over for it. But that doesn't feel right."

"So, who do you think would have sold us out?" Hux looked over at Ben. 

Ben glanced over, Hux had that look in his eyes when he was confident of something. 

"I don't want to believe that one of us did it," Hux sounded tired, "but if I had to put money on it, I'd say it was Poe."

Ben nodded, "Me too, but I can't figure out why? And until we know for sure, we keep this between us."

Hux agreed, "I think we should play it off as Qui-Gon sold us out."

Ben worked on the map to find out everything on the location they were being sent to retrieve the girls. While Hux drove the car, his shoulder would flare up whenever they hit a bump or dip in the road. His groans gave Hux reason to worry for his friend.

"We need to get that shoulder fixed. You aren't going to be worth a damn in a fight if you lose to much blood or it gets infected." Hux said with his mind on Phasma.

"I'll have Chirrut fix me up while we head to Vegas, nothing is going to keep me from getting Rey or Phasma," Ben replied, the pain was manageable. 

Ben was able to pull up a google map visual of the warehouse and the surrounding area; it was secluded on the outskirt of the city. Only the desert and a train yard surrounded the area. He searches the history of the warehouse, the previous owners, and who built the warehouse. 

He was able to track down the builder and obtain a copy of the warehouse blueprint.

Hux and Ben worked out a strategy. They would go in alone with the diamonds; the rest of the crew would be hidden in different points of the warehouse encase they had to fight their way out.

Ben would debrief the guys and Han and Chewie when he met up with them. He knew his father and Chewie would not stand by and let them go in alone; for once, he was happy to have the backup.

An hour later, Ben pulled into the parking lot of an old strip mall in Barstow, the place looked like it had seen better days. Ben grabbed Rey's purse and Phasma's pack. Both searched the vehicle for any personal items once more; they wiped down the interior before they headed to the rendezvous.

Anyone that searched the car would only find Qui-Gon's blood. They figured the FBI could deal with that problem.

Chirrut sat in the driver seat of an SUV, Poe was in the passenger side with a bored look on his face. The brothers' Maul and Savage were in an extended cab truck. 

Chirrut frowned when he noticed the look on Ben and Hux's face, "Where're the girls?"

Maul and Savage stepped out of the truck to gather closer to the rest of the crew.

Ben shook his head, "We were fucking betrayed, Qui-Gon fucking sold us out. They took the girls hostage, Snoke knew we were coming and that we were the ones that stole his diamonds." 

"Motherfucker," Poe growled, "So what now? we give him back the diamonds and ask for forgiveness?" Poe crossed his arms over his chest. 

"We do whatever we fucking need to do to get Phasma and Rey back, you heartless fuck," Hux yelled at Poe. 

"ENOUGH!!" Ben yelled, "we need to get to this location," Ben held up the map.

Maul reached across and pulled the map from Ben's hand, "Is this where we are going to meet with Snoke?"

"No," Ben ran his hand through his hair, "Han is bringing the diamonds, and we are going to meet him there."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," Poe sighed and laid his head back on the headrest, "You had to go and call daddy, who's next Leia?"

Ben pulled the backdoor open and climbed inside, "Poe when this is over, I'm going to beat the living fuck out of you." He looked towards Poe, who was leaned forward to look at Ben in the backseat.

"Looking forward to it." Poe laughed. 

Hux looked at Ben, "I'm going to ride with Maul and Savage, fill them in on the plan" He cut his eyes to Poe, who now sat with a slight smile on his face with his eyes closed. "Not sure If I can control myself at this moment."

Ben nodded, "Keep close, radio silence. Now that I know they know about us can't afford to tip them off anymore. Keep on our ass," Ben pointed at Maul, who handed him the map back. 

Ben groan, "Poe you drive, I need Chirrut to sew me up," He pulled his shirt off, the bandage had a dark red spot from where his blood seeped through the dressing.

"On it, boss," Chirrut grabbed his kit from the back and climbed in the back seat with Ben.

Poe moved to the driver's seat. He glanced at the map before he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward the Nevada border. 

Ben would meet Han at the US Army Reserve Center, just outside of Las Vegas. He filled in Poe and Chirrut the plan. Chirrut sewed his wound shut. Ben wanted to close his eyes and maybe take a short nap, but he didn't know at this point who he could trust if anyone.

The warm Nevada desert made it hard not to doze off. He wondered more then once if Rey and Phasma were ok? If the stress was harming his daughter, he wanted to scream and destroy something. But he knew that he had to stay calm that was the only way he'd get them back. 

They arrived a little after 2 pm, and he texted Han they were waiting for him in a backfield. Poe hopped out of the SUV and pulled a large duffle bag out of the back of the vehicle. Ben could hear him pull out the weapons. 

Chirrut turned and looked at Ben, "I'm sorry your girl got mixed up in this." 

Ben glanced up from his phone. He felt tired, anxious, guilty, and, most of all, pissed off. Pissed at himself for being so desperate for her forgiveness that he put her in danger, pissed that someone used his fucked-up situation to orchestrate kidnapping both Rey and Phasma. Besides Leia, they were the two most important women in his life. 

The last time Ben prayed was as a small boy, he'd pray when his parents would tear into each other like rabid dogs. When he was sure, there was no such thing as real love. But now he sat and begged God to let them be ok, to make him pay the price if someone must pay.

He heard the Falcon before he saw it in the distance, Han landed the modified Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter in the field. 

The six men stood by the SUV, Chewie stepped out one side and Han the other, the two had been together longer then Han was with Leia. War buddies that were closer than blood brothers. 

Han carried a bag; Ben felt a small weight off his shoulders. Han sat it on the hood of the car. He pulled Ben into a hug; Ben had never been more grateful for his father, then at that moment. When he needed him the most, he came through for him. 

"Thanks Dad," he whispered. 

Han huffed and slapped him on the back. Han turned and shook each of the men's hands; Chewie put Ben in a bear hug. 

Han turned and looked at Ben, "When do you plan on meeting up with this motherfucker?" 

"We have about four hours. I figure 6 pm would be a good time frame." Ben replied.

"Doesn't give you a lot of time to plan this out." Han pursed his lips. 

"I don't want Rey or Phasma in his company any longer than humanly possible." Ben sighed. 

"So, what is the plan?" Han stood with his arms crossed his chest. 

"Hux and I go in with the diamonds and pray that he releases the girls." he set the map out on the hood of the car. "We will have people here and here," he pointed to different locations of the plan. 

Han nodded, "Chewie and I can be your eyes in the sky, let you know if anyone else rolls upon your location. We can take them out before they get close enough to be a problem," Han smirked and tilted his head back to his beloved heavily armed Falcon.

Ben smiled, "That would make me feel better about our plan." 

"Let's take a quick flyover, make sure the shit you pulled up on google Is still valid," Han smirked at Ben and the boys. 

Han kept high enough in the air that it didn't look like they were surveilling the warehouse. The Army reserve Center close by the Helicopter didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Han had a long-range camera rigged on his Falcon. He was able to get close up shots of the surrounding area of the warehouse, places that his guys could get into that they wouldn't be spotted.

Once they returned to the reserve base, the team split off. Ben and Hux took the SUV the rest road with Maul and Savage, Han would wait for Ben to give him the signal to take off again. 

Hux checked their weapon once more. Ben drove his mind a whirlwind of everything that could go wrong, how to fix each of the scenarios that plagued his mind. 

"Hux," Ben glanced over at the redhead, "If anything goes wrong, please take care of Rey and the baby."

Hux paused, "Nothing Is going to go wrong. They are both coming home with us. As soon as I have Phasma back in my arms, I plan on asking her to marry me. Shit, we are in Vegas I plan on getting married tonight." Hux grinned at Ben. 

Ben couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, man, you are right; it's all going to work out."

Ben parked outside of the warehouse; he could see the armed guards place at each entry point. He kept his phone down and texted Han he was there, and they were going to be going in shortly. Ben didn't want anyone to know that he was communicating with anyone else.

He opened the car door and slipped the phone into his back pocket. He reached into the back seat and pulled out the bag of diamonds.   
Hux and Ben slowly walked to the guard at the side door, the man patted them both down and took their guns. They followed him into the warehouse. The space was wide open. Ben counted at least twenty armed men gather in a group. They watched Ben and Hux as they were led to an office on the ground floor. 

The man knocked before a short man opened the door. He nodded at the guard before the large man turned and walked away. 

"Gentlemen please come with me," he spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Where are the girls," Hux growled. 

The smaller man stopped and turned to look at Hux with a frown on his face. "They are here and fine as long as you have what Mr. Snoke wants."

Ben put a hand on Hux, "We have it. Please take us to them." Ben held up the bag he carried to show their escort. 

He nodded and proceeded to lead them through a set of double doors. 

"Sir, the men with your diamonds, have arrived," he stepped back to let Ben and Hux move closer to where Snoke sat on a large chair. Rey and Phasma sat at his feet on either side of the old man.

Ben felt his face turn hot, the sight of his pregnant wife on the floor like a dog stroked his white-hot rage. He threw the bag at Snoke's feet.

"Let them go," Ben growled. 

Snoke raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "A thief and rude," Snoke, tsk as he shook his head, like a disappointed parent with an unruly child.

"You steal from me and then demand?" Snoke ran his fingers through Rey's soft brunette hair. His fingers curled into a fist, making Rey flinch. 

Ben held out his hand, "I'm sorry, you are right; I was rude; please, I apologize, don't hurt her." He locked eyes with Rey. He knew she was scared; he had to keep his shit together and not make things worse.

Snoke smiled; he opened his hand and let the strands slip through his fingers. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Please Sir, let the girls go," Hux slipped to his knees before Snoke. He could feel Phasma's eyes on him. 

Snoke laughed, "At least one of you has some common sense."

Ben went to his knees, "Is this what you want? You have your diamonds, I'm sorry, Please I'm begging you to let them go."

Snoke sat back, his fingers intertwined, "Foolish boy, you have not paid off your debt to me." He smirked at both Ben and Hux, who stared at the old man. 

"There is a special display at the Caesars Palace, the world's rarest diamonds. The Devil's heart a 33.1-carat red diamond, along with the Hope diamond and the Pink star diamond." Snoke motioned to the young man that led them to Snoke.

He handed each a brochure for the Rare Diamond show. Ben frowned as he looked through the brochure, he looked up at Snoke, "this ends tonight."

"Mmm," Snoke smiled, "so it does, which means you don't have time to waste if you plan on saving your fair young maidens."

Hux looked at Ben then back at Phasma. He stood quickly, "Come on. We don't have time to waste."

Ben stood as well, he looked at the couch at sat on the side of the room, "It' not good for her to sit on the floor for long like that, at least let them sit on the couch." 

Snoke rolled his eyes, "Fine they may sit on the couch." Ben rushed forward but stopped when Snoke held up his hand, the sound of a gun clicked behind them. 

"They are not yours yet," Snoke sneered he nodded to the young man that stepped forward to help Rey off the ground. Ben's heart clench when she thanked the young man, her eyes never left his. Ben mouthed the words "I love you," she smiled and mouthed back, "I know."

Hux grabbed his arm and hurried him out of the room. 

Ben pulled his phone from his back pocket, "Change of plans, meet us at the Caesar hotel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to fix an issue ... enjoy!!

The man pushed Rey towards the truck, Phasma quickened her pace to catch up with them.

“Watch it asshole she Is pregnant.” Phasma hissed at the man.

He stopped and looked between the two women; he seemed to clench his jaw before speaking. “Get in the fucking truck and don’t cause any problems, and you won’t have to worry about being punished.” His voice was cold and uncaring.

Phasma took Rey by her elbow; her presence gave Rey some peace of mind. She smiled up at the taller woman. Phasma and the guard both helped Rey into the back of the armored truck; he seemed a little more careful with Rey.

The guard sized Phasma up; she had at least four inches on him; she could see the discomfort in his eyes. Phasma tried not to smile; this wasn’t the time to get cocky.

She hopped into the back of the truck. She felt a perverse joy out of his unease; she knew some men were intimidated by her height. Phasma had been called an Amazon most of her life; in truth, she was in stature and heart. She fought as well as any man but kept the strength and heart of a woman.

A guard was already seated in the only chair in the back of the truck. Both Rey and Phasma were instructed to sit on the steel bench along one side of the wall. The bench was designed for cargo, not people; it gave little comfort.

Rey moved and sat at the end of the bench seat next to the steel wall that divided the front from the rear, except for a small window.

Rey glanced up to see Phasma look at the man in the seat, and the bench Rey had just sat down on, Rey shrugged, “Better than the floor.”

Rey reached over and took Phasma’s hand when Phasma sat down. She knew Rey was worried over Ben. Phasma knew firsthand that it was never easy to see someone you love injured.

“Ben is going to be ok, he’s tough,” Phasma whispered.

Rey nodded; she had seen his numerous scars that marred his body. But seeing it happen broke her, she couldn’t stop all the what if’s that occupied her mind. She was sick and angry; they had hurt him; they wouldn’t let her take care of him. She knew he could take care of himself, it wasn’t a fatal wound, but it still hurt to see him laying on the ground bleeding.

Rey felt the baby move; her focus now was the child she carried. She needed to be smart; she not required to become a problem and put herself and the baby at further risk. Rey felt like she needed to throw up, she scolded herself for being so stupid. Cocksure that nothing would happen because they were pros, but she wasn’t.

She didn’t know how to react to being taken, prisoner. She followed Phasma’s lead. She would keep quiet and pray they would find a way out of this mess.

Phasma wrapped her arm around Rey. She could tell Rey was scared; she couldn’t let her work herself up into a frenzy; it would only exasperate the situation.

Phasma leaned close to Rey’s ear, “Don’t worry, the boys will come through.”

Rey nodded, “I know they will. Thank you for being so kind to me.”

Phasma squeezed her shoulder, “We are family, I’m glad to have a sister finally.”

Her words moved her, she wanted a family all her life, a mother and father, brothers, and a sister, and now she had one. Rey sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’d be honored to call you my sister.”

Rey relaxed against Phasma during the long drive, she squirmed, the hard bench was causing her back to hurt, but she wouldn’t dare to complain.

Phasma rubbed Rey’s back. She looked up at the man sitting in the only comfortable seat.

“How much farther?” she asked, she stared at the guard, so he knew she was talking to him.

“Don’t worry about it; we will get there when we get there.” he dismissed Phasma’s question.

“Any decent man would allow the pregnant woman the only seat back here.” Phasma retorted all the while she rubbed Rey’s back.

“Phasma it’s ok,” Rey whispered.

“Well no one told the bitch to try and heist a fucking armor truck.” He spits back.

The youngest of the guards leaned forward from where he sat on the bench. He chewed his lip for a moment, “You know who she looks like,” he nodded towards Rey, “She looks like Kira.”

The man in the seat stared at Rey for a moment, Rey could almost hear the wheels turn in his head. He huffed and stood up, “Fucking take the seat.” He growled at Rey.

“It’s ok I don’t want trouble.” Rey shook her head. Her voice was timid. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She didn’t want them to do anything. She didn’t know what Phasma felt the need to say anything.

“Go ahead, Luv, take the seat,” Phasma stood and took Rey’s elbow again. Phasma must have seen the fear in her eyes. “It’s ok,” she coaxes Rey into the seat.

The guard grumbled as he took the seat that Phasma had just vacated.

Rey stood for a moment longer unsure what to do, the youngest guard spoke up again, “It’s ok, you can go ahead and take the seat miss, no one is going to be in trouble.”

Rey smiled, “thank you,’ she took the seat, the cushions were stiff but not brutally hard against her tail bone, it was designed for comfort for long trips.

Phasma sat back in Rey’s spot. She pursed her lips for a moment before she leaned forward to look at the young man. “Who is Kira?”

He looked unsure whether he should answer Phasma’s question. He looked to the man that had traded seats with Rey. He huffed out a breath, “It’s none of your fucking business; I suggest you keep your mouth shut and enjoy the rest of the ride.”

Rey flashed Phasma a look of concern, she shrugged crossed her long legs and sat back without another word much to Rey’s relief.

It wasn’t long before the truck stopped, a guard opens the back of the truck and helped Rey and Phasma out. Neither Rey nor Phasma bothered to ask any questions, Phasma was sure like any foot soldier was given a command and that didn’t include answering questions. She was sure that was coming shortly.

Phasma quickly scanned the large warehouse. She made at least three exit points. She noted ten more men, years of warfare, and training gave her an eye for details.

Their guard was intercepted by a shorter Hispanic man dressed in a business suit. He smiled, “Welcome Ladies, I am Cassian” his eyes lingered on Rey, Phasma noted a curious look of surprise in his dark brown eyes.

“Please follow me,” He turned and led them through a set of double doors.

“Sir your guest has arrived,” he announced, Snoke sat in a large office chair, he wore what looked like a robe, as if he were Hugh Hefner in his gold robe. Rey would have laughed if she weren’t terrified. He was old, his face scarred, his smile felt predatorial.

“Come closer,” he beckoned Rey.  
Her fingers clutched into a fist on either side of her body. Phasma reached over and took Rey’s hand and walked closer. He looked up at Phasma, a frown on his face. She could feel his eyes move over each of them and their clutched hands.

He sighed, “I’m not going to hurt you, girl, I only want to get a better look at you.”

Phasma turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Cassian’s expression told Phasma all she needed to know, to back off.

She stepped back with Cassian; Rey cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. Phasma gave her a small smile and mouth the words, ‘it’s ok.”

Rey nodded and look to Snoke, his stare made her uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare move or turn her head from him in fear of his anger. He held out his hand, “come closer, my dear.”

It wasn’t a request. She knew that Rey took a deep breath and stepped closer to Snoke. He ran a long-crooked finger over her cheek and under her chin. “Amazing,” he spoke to himself.

Snoke looked up at Cassian, “What do you think?”

Cassian nodded, “She has an uncanny resemblance to Kira.”

“Who is Kira?” Rey asked.

Rey looked into Snoke’s bright blue eyes; she was shocked to see pain. He looked back at Rey, “Kira was my granddaughter, young and full of life, she died in a skiing accident two years ago.”

Rey understood why the guard had given up his seat without a problem; if she looked so much like Snoke’s granddaughter, she figured he didn’t want to feel Snoke’s wrath.

Snoke stood, Rey was amazed to see he was a few inches taller than both Ben and Phasma.  
“Cassian, have lunch brought in immediately, our guest must be famished.” He motioned for Rey and Phasma to have a seat on the couch against the far wall.

“Is there anything you can’t eat, my dear? Dietary requirements you are following due to your condition,” he asked, a grandfatherly smile on his face.

Everything was starting to feel surreal like she could almost believe this was all some weird dream.

“No, I’m ok with anything,” Rey answered uncomfortably with Snokes attention.

Phasma gave Rey a look, unspoken acknowledgment that Rey would get far more answers then Phasma.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Rey asked in a scared, timid voice.

Snoke frown, Phasma wanted to smile, she knew Rey was a smart girl. Snoke was projecting his dead granddaughter onto Rey. He would want to protect her, reassure her that she did not need to worry.

He stared at Rey then Phasma for a moment, “Well that depends on your fool of a husband and boyfriend.” he replied with a coldness that worried Phasma.

“Tell me, dear, does he use you often for his illicit activities?” he spoke to Rey as if she were a child.

Rey shook her head, “No, this is the first time.” she bit her lip, fear that she had said the wrong thing by the look on his face.

“No,” he frowned, “I understand your amazon friend here, she has been in the thief business for a long time with her criminal comrades. But you, why would your husband risk your life?”

Rey didn’t like what he was implying about Ben. “I begged him,” She blurted out.

Snoke pursed his lips and tsk, “No honorable man would put his pregnant wife and unborn child at risk unless he didn’t care if she or the child were to be injured.”

Rey’s fist clutched. She wanted to curse him out, explain they had been assured there was no danger, only to be betrayed. But she couldn’t let the source out. Maybe they didn’t know about Qui-Gon. Or there were others involved. She couldn’t risk it. She would play the victim till Ben and help arrived.

Cassian and Snoke’s men entered the room with a folding table; the food followed quickly after.

Cassian waited till the trays were set down, “We’ve brought you sandwiches and soup.” He pulled the lids from the plates. There was more food then Rey or Phasma could eat in one sitting.

“I will leave you ladies to dine. I will be back soon, enjoy.” With that, Snoke left the room, his men quickly followed.

Rey sighed and laid back against the couch, “This is all crazy; I feel like I’m in an upside-down world.”

Phasma smiled and patted Rey’s knee, “You’re doing great, we’ll do as they say, and the boys will have us out of here soon enough.”

“I know,” Rey sighed again and leaned close to Phasma unsure if the room was bugged, she was pretty sure it was and didn’t want anyone else to hear her, “Snoke is creeping me the fuck out.” She whispered.

Phasma glanced around the room, she knew it would be not only bugged, but they were being watched. She smiled at Rey, “Me too.”

Rey took a deep breath, the food smelled amazing, the day felt like it had gone on forever, and she was tired and hungry. Rey glanced over to Phasma to see if she was eating.

Phasma took one of the sandwiches off the platter. She smiled at Rey. “I’m sure it’s ok if they wanted us dead he wouldn’t have to bother with poisoning us.”

Rey nodded and took what looked like a turkey with cheese on rye bread. Her stomach growled the bread was soft the turkey juicy, she savored the taste before she swallowed.

Rey was working on the cup of broccoli and cheese soup when the double doors opened again. Two men walked in with a box spring to a bed, others followed with the rails and the mattress.

Phasma raised an eyebrow and looked at Rey then to Cassian, who stopped long enough to tell the men where to put the bed. He carried a large bag with what looked like a blanket and other linens.

“How long do you guys plan on keeping us?” Phasma asked, without a note of concern.

Rey was sure it was a ruse that Phasma must be as worried as she felt.

Cassian smiled, Rey wasn’t sure what it meant, he had a warm smile, but did they plan on keeping them more than a night?

“Please don’t be concerned, Mr. Snoke felt it necessary to give our expected mother a comfortable place to rest. He didn’t feel the couch would be suitable.” Cassian explains.  
“Oh,” Rey was caught by surprise at the unexpected concern for her well being from a man that was holding her hostage. “Um please thank Mr. Snoke for us.” she smiled at Cassian.

“Yes, that is very generous of him.” Phasma smiled in agreement.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he held up the bag.

The moment Cassian headed to the room off the back of the office, Rey turned to Phasma, “This is getting weirder by the minute.” she whispered.

“I know, but play along it might work in our favor,” Phasma whispered back as she took a sip of her water.

Cassian waited till the men were out of the room, “Ladies feel free to take a nap if you like. You have my word that you will be safe. I’ll be right out here if you need me.” with that, he took a seat in the chair Snoke had used earlier.

Rey and Phasma thanked Cassian and headed to the makeshift bedroom. It must have been a storage room; everything had been piled at the back of the room. The head of the bed sat against the wall; Phasma took off her shoes and took the side of the bed closest to the door. Rey yawned and kicked off her sandals as well and climbed into the bed.

She let out a long sigh and looked at Phasma, “If anyone had told me yesterday this would happen, I’d think they were out of their mind.”

Phasma laughed, “I’m right with you. Get some rest. I’ll watch the door.”

Rey yawned again, “thank you, feel like I just need to close my eyes for a few minutes.” she softly spoke before her breathing turned into a soft snore. Phasma smiled. She was worried about Snokes behavior. Something was off about the old man. She prayed the guys would come soon, and they could leave.

Phasma laid with her eyes closed. She didn’t want them to know she was watching them. They had taken her watch and cell when they first arrived, Phasma had to estimate the time, she figured it was getting close to six pm.

She heard voices outside of the room when the door opened. Cassian entered, “Ladies please wake.” he spoke with a clear firm voice but not unkindly. Phasma opened her eyes, Cassian stayed at the door, she turned when she felt Rey stir. Phasma reached over and gently shook Rey’s shoulder, “Wake up, Luv.”

Rey groaned and slowly sat up, “I’m awake,” she said with her eyes still closed.

Cassian waited for Rey and Phasma to put their shoes back on. “Your gentlemen have arrived, and Snoke would like you to join him at this time.” He stepped back to let Phasma and Rey walk through the door.

Snoke smiled, Rey felt a happy, scared, nervous and excited to see Ben again. She grabbed Phasma’s hand and held it tightly in both of hers, Phasma smiled and followed Rey to where Snoke waited for them.

He smiled when they stopped in front of him. “I hope you enjoyed the nap?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, thank you so much, that was very kind.” Rey smiled.

“Good, good,” Snoke smiled, “You can see that I can be a very generous man when I feel like it’s warranted.” his smile dropped, a cold look shown in his eyes.

“But,” he held up one finger, “If you do not do as I ask, I can make you wish you had never been born.” His whole demeanor changed. He had a ruthlessness about him. His voice lowered an octave made Rey shiver.

“You will both kneel beside my chair; you will not speak to them.” Rey knew he was talking about Ben and Hux. “If you disobey, I will have my men put a bullet into their heads?” he growled as he looked between Rey and Phasma.

Rey choked, she wanted to cry, but she held herself in check. “Yes,” both women answered. Whatever he asked, Rey would do to protect Ben and her baby.

“You,” he pointed to Rey, “will kneel on my right side.” Rey nodded and moved to kneel, Phasma and Cassian helped Rey down to her knees. Phasma moved quickly to the left side and kneeled.

Snoke looked to Cassian, “Bring them in.”

Rey glanced over at Phasma. Both shared the look of happiness and fear. The excitement to see him again, she couldn’t wait to see if he was alright.

Her head whipped around when she heard the door open, Cassian led Ben and Hux inside. She wanted to cry when she saw Ben; she wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him. She didn’t dare move or speak.

She could see the look of outrage on Ben’s face, he threw a bag at Snokes feet and demanded that she and Phasma be released.

She didn’t dare look at Snoke. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“A thief and rude,” Snoke tsked, “You steal from me and then demand?” His voice sounded amused as if he were dealing with children.

She cringed when she felt his fingers in her hair. She knew Ben was not happy about it either. Then his fingers tightened into a ball. It felt like he was going to rip her hair out of her scalp. Rey did her best not to make a sound in fear that would set Snoke off.

Ben held out his hands and begged for Snoke not to hurt her. Hux moved to his knees. Ben fell to his knees as well; he begged Snoke to let them go.

She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when his fingers left her hair, but fear kept her in check. She wanted to cry when she realized that Snoke wasn’t going to let them go, that he wanted more. He demanded Ben and Hux rob the Caesar hotel for more diamonds.

She stared at Ben, and he at her, she could see the want and shame in his eyes. She knew he’d blame himself; she couldn’t reassure him that it would be ok.

“It’s not good for her to sit on the floor for long like that, at least let them sit on the couch.” Ben asked.

She didn’t need to look at Snoke to know he was enjoying torturing Ben through her, “Fine, they may sit on the couch.” Snoke replied.

Ben moved to touch Rey, but Snoke stopped him. “They are not yours yet,” Snoke sneered.

Cassian took Rey by the elbow and helped her to her feet. She thanked him, never taking her eyes off Ben.

Ben mouthed the words “I love you,” she smiled and mouthed back, “I know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ben climbed into the passenger seat, Hux was in the driver seat and backed out before Ben could put his seatbelt on. Hux whipped the vehicle around in a tight circle,tires squealed as he sped down the road. 

“I don’t like this one fucking bit,” Hux growled, “he has no intentions of releasing the girls.”

Ben shook his head, “We will do whatever the fucker asks to get them safe.”

Hux sighed, “I know, I know… I just don’t know what the fuck to do.” He slumped in his seat, his eyes glued to the road, but his mind was on Phasma.

Ben scrolled through his contacts on his phone; he found the one name, Dr. Guinness. His thumb hesitated over the name before he clicked call. 

“We need to meet,” Ben said as soon as the call connected.

Hux glanced over at Ben, with a raised eyebrow. Ben turned and looked at Hux he could see the question burning in his eyes, who was he talking too?

“Meet us at the Caesar hotel in Vegas...” Ben sat tight-lipped as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the call. “He has both Rey and Phasma.” 

Ben sighed, “Yes, everyone else is here, including Han and Chewie.”

Ben glanced over at Hux to catch the look in Hux’s eyes before he turned back to the road. Ben knew he would have a lot to explain.

“Yes, I’ll go over everything once you are here.” Ben ran his hand through his hair, “Ok, goodbye.”

Hux turned into the parking lot of the Caesar Hotel, he parked and turned to Ben, “Who was that?”

Ben stared at his phone for a minute before he answered, “It was the Colonel; he is bringing back up.”

Hux frown, “Back up, Colonel Kenobi has been out of the game for a while now, how is he going to bring back up?”

“I’ve never stopped reporting to the Colonel. He Is where I’ve been getting all my information about Snoke and his movements.” Ben stared out the window. 

“It’s why the local authorities never got close; the Colonel was running interference.” Ben looked back at Hux, ready for the redhead to lay into him.

Hux shook his head, “all this secrecy bullshit stops now.” Hux’s tone was low, but Ben could hear the anger in his voice.

“It was done to protect everyone involved.” Ben tried to assure Hux.

“JUST FUCKING STOP!” Hux yelled, “I feel like I’m being led in the fucking dark, and I don’t know who I’m following, just stop.” His frustration clearly shown on his face.

“You’re right,” Ben nodded, “I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry.”

Both men jumped when Han knocked on the window next to Ben’s head. 

“You boys done with your lover spat?” Han smirked.

Ben and Hux stepped out of the vehicle and followed Han back to the Truck where everyone was waiting. Ben stopped when Colonel Kenobi and his Uncle Luke walked from the back of the truck.

“How the hell did you get here so fast, and why is Uncle Luke here?” Ben asked Colonel Kenobi.

Hux looked just as confused, “Was you here in Vegas already?”

Poe and the rest of the guys followed behind the Colonel, “Didn’t know this was a family reunion.” Poe shook his head.

Colonel Kenobi held up his hand, “I’ll answer everyone’s question, but not here. I have a room reserved at the Caesar.” He turned and started to walk towards the Hotel entrance. 

“Hello Ben,” Luke walked by Ben with a smile on his face.

Hux looked at Ben, he rolled his eyes and followed Colonel Kenobi into the hotel. The Colonel led the group of men into a large suite; Ben pulled up the rear. Once everyone was settled Colonel Kenobi stood in front of the group, his hands behind his back, an air of authority about the older man eased some of Ben’s worries. 

“I’ve been involved with every mission you boys have been on; my presence was kept secret because we couldn’t risk Snoke learning about myself, which could have exposed our deep-cover agents.” Obi-Wan sighed, “I know this will feel like a lack of trust in you on our parts, but I assure you, that Is the furthest from the truth.”

“So, you didn’t have cancer?” Hux asked his tone, a mix of confusion and anger.

“I did, and still do, but I never stopped working for the special task force that was created to take down men like Snoke,” Obi-Wan answered honestly.

“I will be forever grateful for the concern and the lengths you men went to for me.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“After your first heist, I contacted Ben; we discussed the long-term game.” Obi-Wan looked to each of his young men. “Luke has been working with me, as well.”

Hux leaned over to Ben, “Did you know that?”

Ben frown and shook his head, “no I didn’t”

Ben and his Uncle Luke had a falling out when he was a young teenager. He had been sent to stay with his uncle because he was getting into more trouble then Leia could handle on her own with Han away on a tour of duty in the middle east flying supplies to both the troops and locals as goodwill. 

At first, it was good, Luke had given Ben a set of rules to follow, and as a reward for following them, he would teach Ben self-defense techniques. Ben thrived on the structure, he loved his mom, but she was focused on her political career and didn’t seem to have too much time for him. His father was an air-force captain, which kept him away months, sometimes a year at a time. 

Ben felt grateful to his uncle for all the time he spent on him alone as if he mattered. But like all things in Ben’s young life, it couldn’t stay that way for long. 

Ben had gotten into a fight with another troubled youth; He had been trying to defend a young girl who had been in an auto accident earlier that year, which left her with a noticeable scar across her skull. The kid had been picking on her for months, making her cry. Ben had warned him time and time again to leave her alone. 

The punk cornered her, called her ugly, and physically pushed her down all the while he yelled obscenities at the poor girl. 

Ben happened onto the scene, others stood by and watched, Ben pulled him off the girl and slugged him in the face and broke his nose. 

The boy's mother was on the school board; she had already made complaints to Luke concerning Ben’s aggressiveness towards her son. The school secretary and best friends with the school board member called Luke to let him know about the fight. Nothing was mentioned about the girl; just Ben had attacked the smaller kid.

When Luke came to pick him up, he scolded him, called him a bully because the boy had been smaller than Ben. Luke had not given him a chance to explain what happened, how the kid was the real bully. 

Luke took him home and decided to show him what it felt like to feel fear and pain. He forced Ben to spar with him. Each blow became harder; Ben fought as hard as he could. He allowed his anger and sadness to fuel is the rage for Luke, not hearing him out, for calling him a coward when it was the other kid. 

Ben fought his best, he got one good hit in and clocked Luke. The blow knocked Luke to the floor; his anger got the best of him. Luke swept Ben’s legs out from under him, he moved quickly and sat on Ben’s chest and with one blow, he knocked Ben out. 

Luke instantly regretted what he did; his nephew laid unconscious. When Ben woke up, he was in his bed, a small white tablet and a glass of water laid on his nightstand. Ben stared at the tablet before he swallowed the little pill, his head throbbed. 

He couldn’t stay with Luke. He felt heartbroken and angry. He had a couple of months before he turned eighteen, Ben packed a bag and slipped out of his bedroom window. 

He refused to go home, they had given up on him and sent him to live with Luke, who refused to give him the benefit of the doubt about anything. Ben decided he much rather is homeless then go home.   
Ben begged and worked any odd job someone would give him. He slept in bus stations, on the street, occasionally a friend let him stay the night on their couch. 

On his eighteenth birthday, he walked into the Marine’s recruiting office and signed up for a five-year obligation, which quickly turned into ten. 

Luke had called Leia after a week of not finding Ben to let her know what happened. A few weeks later, Luke ran into the girl and her father that Ben had fought against the bully. She recognized Luke as Ben’s uncle; her father introduced himself and his daughter. He shook Luke’s hand and thanked him for what Ben had done for his daughter. The bullies had stopped picking on her. 

Luke felt shame for being so pig-headed he didn’t let Ben explain. Shame that he beat him down forced him to run away. Luke had not seen Ben until Colonel Kenobi called for his help.

Han had gotten a call from Luke; he explained what he knew. Han had not spoken to Luke since Ben had disappeared and what part Luke had played into his son running away. Han was furious, Leia was as well, but they all agreed they had played a role in Ben not trusting his family. Leia encouraged Han to give Luke a chance to make it right. Han agreed to pick Luke up; they decided it was best not to bring Luke right into the mix. Han wanted to be sure Ben would be ready to see Luke. He dropped Luke off a few miles from the Army Reserve.

Luke agreed, he didn’t want Ben to feel like he was tricked, but in case they needed back up, Luke would be there to help. Luke rented a car when Han called him about the change of plans, Luke went and picked up Han and Chewie. 

Luke stared at Ben, no longer a tall, lanky boy, but a grown man, he smirked he was taller than all the men in his family. 

Ben knew his Uncle was in the CIA but had no clue that he and the Colonel had been working together this whole time. He felt betrayed to some extent but knew that Colonel wasn’t a fool. Luke was one of the best agents in the CIA.

“This has been a joint effort of many different agencies trying to catch Snoke in the act. I’ve been both in Her Majesty services and an agent of MI6; we’ve been working with the Americans both military and CIA.” Colonel Kenobi continued. 

“Quinn-Gon you’ve met, there are other agents that are in a deep cover of the Snoke regime. I want you all to rest assure that Rey and Phasma are in good hands,” he spoke to Ben and Hux. 

“Did Quinn-Gon sell us out?” Ben asked his voice barely containing the rage he felt burning deep in his belly.

Luke sighed and stepped next to the Colonel, “We gave the go-head to alert Snoke.”

Ben growled, and before anyone could blink, he slugged Luke; he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

“HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU USE MY WIFE LIKE THAT?” he screamed at Luke and the Colonel. 

Ben felt a strong pair of arms wrap about his shoulders, “Ben, son, calm down.” Han soothed his son. “we will get them back; no one is going to hurt them.” 

His father’s reassurance gave him a sense of calm, how he had longed for his family to care for him. He knew they did, but convincing his heart was sometimes hard.

Chewie helped Luke off the floor; he rubbed his chin, “I deserved that, I know. We have our best men watching over both of them.” Luke spoke softly not to agitate Ben further. 

“I don’t understand, why did you decide to foil the heist. What more do you need to know about Snoke that he is a bad guy and holding our ladies hostage?” Hux questioned the Colonel.

“Snoke is not the only bad guy we need to put in jail.” the Colonel answered Hux. “They are planning something big, but we need to have proof to arrest Snoke and the other parties to freeze their assets. We need a court order for their records and put an end to his tyranny.”

“With the diamonds, there will be a solid link.” Luke looked around the room at the men that stood around him. “Snoke needs to believe without a doubt that he is in control, and that Is where you guys come into play.”

“So, what happens now? We just walk in and ask for the diamonds to give to this asshole? Is the agency going to pull strings, and we just walk away with the diamonds?” Poe asked, his arms crossed his chest, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

Ben felt a twinge of shame for doubting Poe, he was always an ass but a loyal one. 

The Colonel shook his head, “Sadly, no, you will have to steal the diamonds.” 

The Colonel turned to a long table at the back of the room. The hotel’s schematics laid open on the table. The room where the diamonds were being held was circled in a bold red marker. “This is everything you’ll need to figure out how you are going to steal the diamonds, this part we can’t risk being involved.”

Ben and Hux looked over the design of the hotel, the routes that security will take to load the diamonds in an armored truck to be shipped to their next show. Everyone threw in their ideas how they should take the jewels. Han had the best and simplest way. He suggested they take over the armored truck, they would wait for the diamonds to be loaded in the truck and drive away.

It would be simpler than trying to steal it from the heavily guarded hotel. Colonel supplied them with the name and address of the armory services along with photos of each of the employees. Ben spotted the manager who stood outside, talking to one of the female employees. 

They decided to move in at that moment. Ben quickly overpowered the manager and forced himself and the female back into the building. It was agreed that Savage and Maul would remain behind until the heist was completed before they would leave and call the cops to release the prisoners. 

The heist went off without a hitch; they had the paperwork in order, everything looked legit to the hotel, and before long Ben and Hux road off with a billion dollars’ worth of rare diamonds. 

They drove to a deserted warehouse where they moved the diamonds to the back of their SUV. Wiped down the truck for any figure prints, back at the office, Maul erased any video evidence of them at the office or in the truck. 

Maul took the manager’s phone and called 911; they walked out with the phone in the manager's lap. 

They met up a block from Snokes warehouse, the diamond secured in the back of the SUV. Everyone knew the plan where they would be, what they were tasked to do if anything went as plan, more importantly, what they would do if things didn’t go as plan. 

Ben and Hux both had to swear not to kill Snoke, he needed to be allowed to get away. Snoke had to make contact with his client, for them to arrest all parties involved. More importantly, they had to do it so Snoke couldn’t slip through some loophole again. 

Hux and Ben pulled up to the warehouse. This time they were greeted by Snoke’s headman Cassian.

“Evening gentlemen,” he stopped them at the door. “Mr. Snoke wishes to meet all of your team.” 

Cassian opened a folder, inside, held the pictures of Poe, Maul, Savage, and Chirrut. Hux frowned and looked at Ben. 

Ben let out a breath and took his phone out of his pocket. He clicked Poe’s icon; the call went through.

“Change of plans, I need everyone here, make it fast.” He spoke his eyes on the shorter Hispanic man. 

Cassian smiled but didn’t move; Ben wondered if he was a plant or loyal to Snoke. 

“Is the girls ok?” Ben asked.

Cassian nodded, “Your lovely ladies are fine; they have been given food and a place to nap.”

“Nap?” Hux repeated the word.

“Of course, we are not savages; we know the young lady needs her rest while in a delicate condition.” Cassian smiled at both Hux and Ben.

Ben wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or more nervous because something didn’t feel right.

The sound of the approaching vehicle had all three men turned towards the sound. Maul parked the truck next to the SUV. 

Poe stepped out of the truck and walked towards Ben and Hux, “We are here; let's get this shit show going.”

Once inside of the building, everyone was patted down for guns or any other type of weapon. Ben would have been worried if he didn’t know that Han, Chewie, and Luke were somewhere in the building already. 

The Colonel felt Snoke would demand everyone to be present. Luke had brought the latest Kevlar clothing, twice the slash resistance, and, to some extend bulletproof. They couldn’t go in fully armored with a bulletproof vest, but the clothing had shown promising results in stopping shots. 

Ben only worried about Rey and Phasma; the girls were unprotected against any harm. Cassian led them again to the office; this time Rey and Phasma were on the couch. Phasma had her arm around Rey’s shoulder.

Snoke sat in his chair. Ben stepped forward and tossed the bag at his feet. Snoke nodded; Cassian quickly moved to open the bag; the diamonds were all in security boxes with a lock. Ben pulled the small bag out with each key tagged for the box, just as the hotel had given to him.

Everyone stood silently while Snoke inspected each diamond before Cassian put the gems back into their cases.

“Very good, I knew you would come through Young Solo,” Snoke smirked.   
Ben nodded, “you will let the girls go now!” he couldn’t help the growl in his voice. 

Snoke sighed and smiled as if he were dealing with a simple child. “You’ve stolen from me, cause not only myself but the people I deal with the inconvenience. What am I to do with you?” He spoke and looked at each of the men, and finally, he smiled at Rey. 

“Very powerful people want you dead.” everyone turned to look at Rey when she gasped. 

Snoke gave Rey a sad pout, and held out his hand to her; she quickly stood and went to Snoke. She could feel everyone’s eyes; her heart pounded in her chest. She didn’t care; she had to do something to persuade the old man to let them live. 

“My dear,” He took her hand in his, Rey could see the frown on Ben’s face. Snoke kissed the back of her hand. “What would you have me do, my dear?” his old voice was gentle. 

Rey wiped the tears out of her eyes, “Please let them go, I swear no one will ever come near you or your business again.” Rey begged. 

Ben could see the look on Snoke’s face; he enjoyed her pain, her begging. He had a look of pure evil.

“And how can I be sure of this, my sweet child? How can you ensure they will keep your promise?” He touched her cheek.

“I swear it, we all do,” Ben growled.

Snoke gave Ben a smirk, “I wasn’t talking to you, Solo, but your lovely wife. The one you decided to put in danger.”

Rey shook her head, “No, it was my decision.”

Snoke gave her a sympathetic smile, “Of course it was my dear.” He gave Ben a ruthless smile.

“I will give you the options my child, I will let everyone free now if you promise me one small thing.” Snoke pulled her chin up to look into his eyes.

Ben’s fist tightened, Snoke was up to something, and he didn’t like it.

“What is that?” Ben could barely hear her whisper.

“You promise to stay with me.” Snoke smiled at Rey. “And I will let them go free, alive.” 

“No!” Ben yelled; the sound of a gun being racked filled the room. Snoke’ guards had their weapons pointed at each of the men and Phasma.

Rey looked back at Ben in horror, her bottom lip trembled. She closed her eyes, “I promise.” she softly spoke.


End file.
